Long-term Influences
by MissUnashamed
Summary: We never how one small decision can branch out and influence the lives of others for generations. Introducing a new character by the name of Nikki Harrison in the secret Gargoyle world. NOT a "humanOCxGargoyle" piece.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Long-term Influences**

**By MissUnashamed**

Please don't use in any way without permission.

Nikki, her family, Amos the dog, Monique, Carl and sub-plot belong to me (MissUnashamed).

Brooklyn, Hudson, Gargoyles Universe and canon plot belong to Disney/Greg Weisman.

_One piece of paper can lead to a ton of changes._ Nikki thought to herself, rotating the ticket and the envelope between her fingers. She sat on the queen size bed, which would normally be covered with home sewn quilts. Now it served as a perch for the young woman, and was stripped of everything but thin covers and a pillow. Two large suitcases and a carry-on bag sat on the floor in front of her. She sighed, dejected and opened the envelope for the second time. The feeling of dread had gone, now that she knew what lay inside. She pulled out the paper and, despite the pain that the words brought- reread the letter from Montana State University. She had applied five years ago, and had sobbed the whole night when the letter rejecting her application arrived.

She then turned to the other piece of paper, and read every detail with weary hesitation- the plane ticket to New York. It would take her from the ranching town of Jackson, Montana to live in the bustling city of Manhattan. Looking out the window, she looked over the pastures. The noonday sun showered down on the herds of cattle, not a cloud in the sky.

"Beautiful day, huh?" the door creaked open and Nikki turned to see her father walk in. A tall man with grey hair, her father's age was deceptive. The years of ranching stress and occasional financial snag had etched an extra decade into his face.  
>"Yeah, yeah it sure is." Nikki stuffed the letter back in the envelope.<br>"I thought you planned on burning that." He noted, spotting the letter.  
>"I'll get rid of it. I just wanted to remind myself-"<br>"Of the past?" He finished. "Honey, if it can't be resolved, let it go and move on."  
>"Which is why I'm leaving, Dad." She responded, a slight edge in her tone.<br>"I miss when you called me 'Pa'. Just because you're going to live in the city doesn't mean you have to start talking like them." A sad glaze flitted through his chocolate eyes. "You don't have to go at all. "  
>"Yes, I do. I can't stay here, Dad. I have the ticket, and since the last cougar got to the herd, we can't afford-"<br>"I value my daughter's well-being over cattle." He locked eyes with her, eyes filled with pleading.

She stood up abruptly, leaving the ticket on the bed. "Dad, I'll be fine." She walked briskly over to the door, stuffing the letter in her pocket. "I'm taking the pea shooter and Amos out." Her father didn't hesitate to stop her, and she raced down the stairs. She went to the closet for ammunition. She grabbed a pack of ammo, her Carhartt cap and her concealed carry holster. The 8mm inside was empty, but she never left the house without it. In the garage she grabbed a bottle of root beer from the refrigerator, slipped on the cap and put her equipment on the red Honda Trx300 ATV. Hurrying to escape, she went to the gun storage cabinet, entered the combination and took her old rifle, the "pea shooter", off the rack. As she fastened the gun to the front of the ATV, a canine whine met her ears. The old, deaf Collie was looking up at her, tail wagging. _Don't worry, Amos. I haven't forgotten about you._ She crouched down and stroked the dog, gently lifting him and placing him on the back of the ATV.

She stroked the dog, not bothering to speak, seeing as how he wouldn't be able to hear her. _Dad's not right. Dad's not right. He is about a lot of things, but this isn't one of them. It can't be._ These anxious thoughts flooded through as she started the vehicle. She then hit the button, opening the garage door, hoisted herself onto the ATV and rode down to the pastures.

Despite her gentle speed, Nikki and Amos bounced through the grassy fields. Cows occasionally mooing at them, annoyed. After a twenty-minute ride and unlatching four gates, she brought the quad to a stop. She lifted Amos off of the vehicle and let him wander around the family shooting range. As Amos marked his territory, Nikki went to the board at the end of the range, and extracted the letter from her pocket. Amos had laid down next to the ATV and Nikki returned for her root beer, having just secured her rejection letter to the board. Sitting in the grass next to the beloved old dog, she sipped from the bottle, staring down her target. Wiping her mind of her father's pleas, her mother's busy fussing over packing, the funeral... A lump threatened to lodge in her throat. It had been months since the funeral, but she couldn't seem to complete the grieving process.

Tossing aside the empty bottle, she loaded the rifle, took aim, and blasted holes in the letter. Approaching the target, she saw the neat holes all in the relative center of the paper. Smiling with satisfaction, Nikki traced the bullet holes. _I'm not the prettiest around here. Or the smartest, or the most athletic... But man alive, I'm a good shot._ She stood to turn, keeping the gun barrel aimed at the ground.

"So why're you down here when you should be with your family?" A familiar voice called. Nikki whipped around in surprise, involuntarily giving an annoyed groan. Several yards behind stood Carl. A young man not much older than Nikki, with chocolate hair and a well muscled build disguised under a flannel shirt. Carl was a handsome man, a neighbor, and a helper around the ranch... And an ex-boyfriend. The young man strode over in front of the old dog and gave him a gentle pat; Amos returned the favor with a wagging tail and a few licks to his hand. "So why're you here instead of shoveling manure?" she spat, crossing back to the ATV.  
>"That would be your job, right Niks?" he cooed jeeringly.<p>

"Well, I'm leaving and somebody has to do it. And I really wouldn't tick off a girl with a gun if I were you." Nikki avoided eye contact as she reloaded the rifle. "And I told you not to call me that." She hoisted the rifle to her shoulder, taking careful aim and firing at the letter once again. She turned to see Carl lower his hands from his ears. "Thanks for the warning," he quipped. "So why're you leaving? Is it because of college?" Nikki shuddered. _I hate it. I hate it so, so much when he reads me like this._ "I-It's not that. Th-th-the time c-came for me to m-m-m-move on." Carl crossed his arms and snickered.

"See? You're doing it again." He strode up to Nikki. "When you get nervous, you stutter." _I could just smack that smug grin off your face…_ "Listen, Niks. You're running away from your problems." _Keep pushing, Carl. I would love an excuse to lash out._ "First the university, now your b-" Nikki whipped around, her open palm making contact with his cheek. The blow wasn't hard, but Carl stumbled back out of shock, Nikki turned and shook her open, stinging palm. Nikki hefted Amos onto the ATV and turned to Carl, her index finger pointed to his face. "Don't you DARE talk about that. N-never talk a-about that." She took the rifle and secured it to the ATV hood. "THIS, Carl. This is why we never worked out. You're inconsiderate, r-rude and you CRUSH my self-esteem." Not turning back to him, she fired up the ATV and started to rumble back to the house, desperate to leave and hide her tears.

"How much longer, Hudson?" Brooklyn strained against the weight of the metal bars. The two gargoyles were struggling to realign the fire escape that had just been desecrated. As the vermilion gargoyle held up the frame of the structure, Hudson slipped the metal bars back into their slots. After a moment of struggle, Hudson relinquished his efforts. "Eh hang it all! These blasted rods refuse to fit. Would be best that we leave it be, let the repairmen fix it. We may be making it worse." Brooklyn loosened his grip, allowing the stairs to dangle. "Yeah, they're pretty good at fixing these types of things anyway." Brooklyn lifted his head to gaze at the sky, the inky gap in between buildings. Allowing the wind to catch in his wings, the young gargoyle was lifted to the rooftops, Hudson gliding alongside him.

The gargoyles continued over the illuminated city, scouring the streets for signs of trouble. Brooklyn found himself looking to his patrol companion, peering at the scar over Hudson's eye.  
>"You know Hudson, I remember when you got that scar." He mentioned nonchalantly. "I was 26 when that happened."<br>"Aye, right you are. That was around the age that you, Broadway and Lexington starting getting into real mischief. Sneaking into the castle, taking the guards' horses for a night ride."  
>"Heh, hate to break it to you," Brooklyn chuckled. "But that was only me. I was just showing off." He was silent for a moment. "Hudson, is it weird, not being able to see out of that eye?"<br>"Eh, ye get used to it, lad. A dog doesn't mourn a lost leg, but learns to work with the remaining three."  
>"Yeah. I'm not sure I could do that." Hudson took a moment to ponder and spoke quietly, just above the sound of the wind.<br>"Lad, do ye feel a change?"  
>"A change?" Brooklyn inquired, bewildered.<br>"It might be just me. But I think that I feel a change- in these old bones, in the wind maybe." Brooklyn absorbed the words, shrugged and continued to scan the alleys for crime.

She let her fingers slide along the smooth, frigid surface. Kneeling in the grass, her bulky cell phone in hand and Monique sitting next to her. Nikki felt her best friend's hand on her shoulder; Monique had always been a motherly friend. She involuntarily stroked the phone with her thumb; her worried mother had just given it to her earlier that morning. "Nikki, are you ready? The plane leaves in-" Monique's green eyes flicked to her wristwatch. "In less than four hours. You still have a three hour drive." Nikki turned to Monique, her best friend's black hair pulled into a French braid, her porcelain skin blurred slightly by the exhaust coming from the running truck. Nikki's father sat in the pickup, luggage in tow, waiting to leave.

"You can get back in the truck. I just need one more minute." Monique nodded and proceeded to the pickup. Nikki looked over every detail of the tombstone, carving a mental image into her memory. She spoke softly to the tombstone. "I'm going now. I'm going to miss- well. Actually I _still_ miss you, even though the funeral was months ago. I guess I'll be back, but not for a while. I love you, Brian. Take care." She stood up, curly blonde hair whipping in the sudden breeze. She stepped over to the left a few feet, set her sights on one particular grave, and sneered at it. _I won't miss you, Grandpop._ She then turned away and jogged over to the truck, ready to go to the airport in Bozeman.


	2. Chapter 1A

**Long-term Influences Chapter 1 Part 1 **

**By MissUnashamed**

Nikki, her family and sub-plot belong to me (MissUnashamed).

Hudson, Elisa, Broadway, Brooklyn, Lexington and Gargoyles Universe and canon plot belong to Disney/Greg Weisman.

_Windy night in New York._ The young lady thought, pulling her coat tight around her. She took a shortcut through the sketchy part of town. She had decided it was a risk worth taking, it was already eleven at night and she was relatively sleep deprived. Loneliness also haunted her as she walked alone. 'Nobody cares about you, only what you possess in either talent or wealth' an old man had once told her. Even though she was carrying scarcely any money in her duffel bag, the man tailing her thought it was worth a check. Trudging through the snow, she allowed herself to drop her guard. She didn't notice anyone behind her, but someone else did. From the sky, the old warrior saw a nasty situation about to occur. A typical mugging, something he could handle easily if he kept the element of surprise. _Tessa is going to have a cow. Look at how late I am! Not my fault that these city slickers can't cut their own meat. Then I have to close up shop and-_ her thoughts were cut short by the growl and alarmed yelp that she heard from behind her. Her instincts kicked in and she quickly drew her 8 mm on the assailant. She realized that it was unnecessary, seemed as though it had been taken care of.

A mangy-looking man had been pinned to the ground and knocked unconscious, apparently by the massive creature that stood above him. The young lady's eyes widened at the sight of the monster but she held her firearm steady. She immediately recalled the skills that she had learned hunting in the mountains, estimating the creature to be around 600 pounds. _Well darn it, an 8 mm isn't going to take him out. _  
>The old warrior looked at the small human, weapon fixed in his direction. She was confused, fixated and she was armed. Possibly a dangerous situation for both parties. It took a step back into the darkness as snow began to flutter down again, and the wind picked up. The young woman took a step closer, her fear fading and fast being replaced with curiosity. "Hold on," she whispered. Before she could speak again, the wind picked up and tore stray hair from her messy up do. <em>Ugh. Stinkin' hair…<em> She shifted her stance to keep the hair from blowing into her eyes.

The creature appeared to be worried about something else. "Lass…" She stepped closer to the unconscious body and the monster; gun still fixed in her iron grasp. Her adrenaline spiked even more at hearing it speak. "Lass I don't want to hurt ye, just let me help ye to the hospital." Confusion washed across her face. She wasn't hurt. "I- I'm n-not hurt." She took a step closer._Nikki, you're an idiot. You should just turn and run while you can. _  
>Ignoring the urge to flee, she stepped closer and lowered her weapon, pointing it at the snowy ground. "You don't need to pretend, the scum obviously hurt ye. Ye must be bleeding something awful." She holstered her weapon, but kept her hand ready to grab the switchblade in her pocket if need be. It would probably inflict more damage into the creature as well. "I c-can assure y-you, I'm fine." She removed her coat, revealing a turtleneck shirt, jeans and hiking boots. And no blood stains. "S-see? All in one piece." The creature stepped forward. He was now in the dim light, revealing the details of his appearance. A winged humanoid, greenish grey skin, a full white beard, a damaged left eye, strange spike features and pointed ears. He carried a sword, was wearing some kind of primal armor and a loincloth, he had a tail and peculiar long feet without shoes. The young woman stepped back and took in the sight of this- thing- that had saved her. "S-so… um m-mugging, right? Why'd you help me?" she inquired, pointing to the unconscious man. "Yer not hurt?" it responded. <em>Is that a Scottish accent?<em>"Y-yes, I'm fine. Fit as a-"

She couldn't finish her sentence; the creature had leapt to the nearest building and began to scale the concrete wall._Oh no. No I am NOT letting you go without answers._She quickly took off in the direction of her rescuer, observing from the ground. She waited as the creature reached the top of the building. Not a moment later, it took off flying. The young woman stuffed her coat into her duffel bag and ran after the flying beast._High school track team was a while ago, but I've still got it!_She thought smugly, as she dashed down the sidewalk.  
>After following for a few blocks, she started to get a little flushed. But keeping her pace and managing to avoid cars and other pedestrians, she followed to the police building. <em>Darn, I'm not sure I've been around here before. Backtracking later is going to suck.<em>She stopped and panted for a moment as she watched the figure fly to the clock tower above the police building. She paused to contemplate the situation. _Well, Dad always says that a good hunter never gives up the chase. Well hey, its Friday night, I don't work tomorrow, I'm free of commitment tomorrow._

She proceeded to the doors of the police station where an officer was just entering. "Excuse me!" she called after the cop. The officer turned around and saw a young lady with a duffel bag walk up to her.  
>"Can I help you?"<br>"Yeah, I- I know that this is going to sound crazy but is there anyway that I can get up to the clock tower?" She asked, pointing skyward.  
>The female officer seemed taken aback.<br>"I'm sorry miss-"  
>"Harrison. My name is Nikki Harrison."<br>"I see. Miss Harrison, I'm really sorry, but we can't allow citizens into the clock tower. Not safe. Heck, I'm not even sure how to get up there!" She grinned, trying to convince the curious woman.  
>Nikki was only somewhat convinced. She studied the officer for a moment and asked,<br>"Could I see your badge? Sheer curiosity."  
>The officer hesitated but decided that it was for the best; if it would keep Miss Harrison from inquiring further. She took her badge from insider her jacket and showed it to Miss Harrison.<em>Detective Elisa Maza, New York Police Derpartment.<em>  
>Nikki looked up and smiled.<br>"Sorry to disturb you, Detective." She turned and walked back down the sidewalk. Elisa quickly put her badge away and hurried inside, worried about having to tell Goliath about the curious citizen.

A Harrison never quit; she was from a hunting family. Nikki surveyed the buildings surrounding the clock tower and selected what appeared to be an office building. She stalked into the alley and jumped to grab the ladder of the fire escape. Her hand connected with the cold metal and she pulled the ladder to her level, bracing the ladder preventing it from making a racket. Careful to keep quiet, she climbed all the way to the roof and dropped her bag a few feet from the ledge. She pulled her coat back out, put it on and sat on her bag. She would wait. He had to come out at some point. Nikki had gone hunting with her father and brothers plenty of times before. She had learned patience in seeking prey. This would be no problem. In the meantime, she pulled out a stray receipt and pen and quickly doodled what she had seen. Sure, it was nothing close to realistic but it captured the image decently. She smiled; her sister had always mocked Nikki's inferior art. Tessa was the family artist ever since-

_TESSA! Aw no! She is going to go crazy!_She whipped out the bulky cell phone that her mother had given her before going to New York. She had always been a worrywart. Even when she was out checking the cattle with her brothers, her mother was terrified that little Nikki would get caught in a forest fire or be mauled by a mountain lion or meet some other horrific end. _Snap out of it! Mom isn't here and she isn't going to hear about it. I will just let Tessa know that- well… I'm out for a drink?_She dialed her sister's number and waited. The phone rung once before her anxious sister answered.  
>"Nikki where ARE you? You're never home this late!"<br>"Tess, I'm sorry. Boss wanted me to close up and well it IS Friday night. Folks need some meat to warm their stomachs. They can't just walk to the freezer and grab tenderloin like we can." Dad had sent Tessa off to New York with a hefty supply of beef and elk. "Anyway, I locked up and decided to head out to… a bar."  
>"Nikki, we both know that you wouldn't touch alcohol if it meant winning a million dollars."<br>She winced; apparently her tale wouldn't work. Tessa knew all too well that Nikki hated alcohol and what it did to people. People in her family got angry when drunk, especially Grandpop. After hearing her father and grandfather get into heated arguments and occasional fistfights while under the influence, Nikki swore as a teenager that she would never drink.

"Well, maybe I'm not drinking, but I- I'm checking out the social scene."  
>"…Really? Well, I'm glad you're finally branching out. You've been living with Scott and I for three months now and still haven't left the apartment except to work."<br>"Yeah. Well, I didn't really have anywhere else to go after what happened to Brian. I just needed to get out of town."  
>Silence hung on the line. Nikki had decided to take a "break year" after graduating high school and then found herself unable to get into her choice university. She spent the next four years working as a waitress and for her dad when he needed help on the ranch. Brian, her older brother, was killed in August of 1994 when he and his friends were out mudding in his Jeep. Now Jackson, Montana was too full of sad memories and pitiful looks from old friends. So she bought a plane ticket to Manhattan, and left to live with her older sister Tessa and brother-in-law Scott for a while. Her hunting and ranching experience secured her a job as a butcher, and she spent her spare time watching soap operas and pondering her future.<br>"So Dad called me a couple hours ago." Tessa broke the silence.  
>"Oh. Cool. How are things back on the property?" Nikki got up and began to pace. She was getting cold, but she was determined to keep watching the clock tower until the creature emerged.<br>"So-so. Mountain lion problems again, he has decided to start investing in extra measures. Says he is gonna get either a guard-donkey or a guard-llama for the cattle."  
>Nikki smiled. "Tell him I said llama, donkeys are puny and male llamas have tusks and they spit. And llamas are way cool, I always wanted a pet lla-"<br>Nikki saw movement over the rooftops; two shadowy figures were flying in the direction of the clock tower.  
>"Ah! Ah, um, Tessa. Hot guy at twelve o'clock. Gotta run! See you in the morning!"<br>"Whoo hoo! Go girl! See you tomorrow, stay safe!"  
>Nikki quickly hung up her cell phone and ran to the center of the roof. She looked again and saw that there were three shadows soaring, two larger ones and a smaller one. Not bothering to think she jumped up and down, waving her arms.<p>

"Hey! HEY!" She shouted. They didn't notice, and they were only a hundred yards from the clock tower. She thought quickly, the other creature had stopped to help her when she was about to be attacked. _Hopefully, these guys like defending as well._"HELP! FLYING THINGS, HELP!" She hollered. No doubt police would hear, but they wouldn't find her on the roof if she didn't keep yelling. _Crud, no avail. I can't yell again. The poli- wait! Here they come!_ Sure enough the shadows turned and descended towards the roof. _Okay, whew! They heard me. Now I just wait for them to come and- CRUD! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?_ A small panic attack took over. _NIKKI! Why didn't you think this through?_ Without anymore thought, she dove behind her duffel bag. _Brilliant thinking, girl. Now what?_ She thought to herself, sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 1B

From the sky, the creatures changed their course, turning in search for the pleading cry. The smallest of the group, a green creature with large eyes and wing membrane stretched between the arms and side turned to his comrades.  
>"You guys know where it came from? It sounded like a woman in trouble."<br>A larger creature, aqua in color with spike-like bumps running on top of his head spoke up. "Look! There on that roof!" The group descended further. The aqua one spoke again "Wait! Why'd she hide? I thought she wanted help?"  
>Another large creature, red in color with a beak and full mane of white hair pulled his wings in and made a beeline for the rooftop. "I don't know, but we had best check it out!<br>Nikki allowed her eyes to flit over the top of her bag, watching the figures descend. Soon all three landed on the snow-caked roof. The moonlight wasn't helping her. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't get a good look at any of them. A voice called out to her, it sounded male, like a high tenor. "Hello? We heard you call. Do- do you need help?" _Okay seriously, Nikki this is stupid. You called them over, now stand up and talk to them like a big girl. _She hoisted herself up, her hand hovering near her hiking boot, where she always kept her switchblade. She stepped to the side of her bag, hunched over with her hand by her calf. She stuttered, and summoned the courage to speak. "Yes, yes I did. I'm sorry. I obviously didn't think this through I kinda freaked at the last second."  
>A slightly deeper voice piped in. A rounder figure moved at the same time, she guessed that the voice belonged to this one. "Don't be afraid, we can help y-" The wind picked up again, blowing from Nikki to the figures. All three straightened considerably at the breeze. A third voice arose, with urgency in his voice. "You're hurt!" All three rushed forward- and into view. "WHOA!" she stumbled backwards in alarm, and fell on her back. "STOP! Okay I could deal with the last one but what the heck are you guys?" They didn't stop for questions; instead, they panicked. "Are you fainting?" "She's got to be losing blood!" "Should we get her to a hospital?"<br>_This isn't going smoothly._ She stood up again, but this time felt talons helping her up._WHAT THE HECK ARE ON THE END OF THEIR HANDS? _"Okay, okay! Thanks, but I really don't need help. C- can you just tell me what you guys are?" They all looked at each other. The smallest one, green in color replied, "They call us gargoyles. Did you say 'the last one'?" _Now we're getting somewhere._"Yes, I did. I wanted to talk to him, but he took off."_They must know him. _She scanned their faces. "So you 'gargoyles', are flying humanoids or something? Any why do you all look so different? You're green and have flying squirrel wings. This guy is aqua with webbed ears and… red, long face and white hair. How does that even work?"  
>The beaked gargoyle stepped forward, "Alright, let's slow this down a bit. How about some introductions first? My name is Brooklyn." He turned and indicated the other two. "Um. 'Flying squirrel' is Lexington and this is Broadway. Could you tell us yours? And then will you let us take you to a hospital?" She took a deep breath, "My name is Nikki Harrison. Earlier I was saved from a mugging by another, uh, gargoyle. I wanted to know more about him, he left and I followed him here. And why do you guys keep asking me if I'm hurt? The last one thought that I was bleeding too. I promise, I'm all in one piece!" The one called Lexington tilted his head, perplexed. Broadway stepped forward and sniffed her. <em>Don't freak out, don't freak out. <em>He turned to Brooklyn and Lexington "She doesn't smell as strongly right now. She did a second ago, especially when it got windy."  
>Nikki's eyes popped wide open with realization, "Wait! Smell my bag." Brooklyn stepped forward and inhaled, then drew back. "Ugh! Man that's it right there! Whoa that's strong!" She strode forward and opened the bag. She pulled out her work clothing. She laughed as she unfolded the clothes. "You guys are so paranoid, see? I'm a butcher! I spilled some blood on myself today. I'm not hurt, just messy!" Lexington took the clothes from her, examining them. "So what about the other gargoyle that you met? Who was it?" Nikki frowned slightly, "I don't know his name-" She heard Brooklyn breathe a small sigh of relief. She turned and looked at him "Is something wrong?" Brooklyn shrugged and looked away. "'He'. That's a good thing. Forget it." Nikki cocked an eyebrow, but continued, "I made a sketch of him. Maybe this would help. " She pulled the notepad from her pocket and handed it to Lexington. His eyes lit up with recognition. "You saw Hudson?"<br>"I guess so. You fellas gonna tell me what's up with the New York themed names?" Broadway stepped up to her. "We didn't always have names. How did you follow Hudson here?" She shrugged. "I grew up in Jackson, Montana. My family owns a ranch, and we like to hunt. After following tracks for all those years, following a massive flying figure isn't too hard. I wanted to talk to him, learn what he was, thank him for helping me." Lexington chuckled. "Look at that! Last night Hudson was almost dipped in the Cauldron of Life and he hasn't lost his edge. He sure is resilient for his age!" _Cauldron? Maybe it's a gargoyle thing? _She felt goose bumps start to rise on her arms; shivers ran across her skin. _Crud, I've been out too long._ She crossed her arms and felt her teeth chatter. Broadway put a hand on her shoulder. "You look cold." Nikki pulled her coat tighter around her body and crouched down to put blood infused raiment back into her duffel bag. "Its nothing. I just want to know more, I'm curious. Tell me more." Brooklyn frowned. "Look, we would hate for you to get sick. Let us take you home, alright?" She paused for a moment, thinking over the offer.  
>"Yeah. I guess it is getting late. But you really don't need to escort me. Besides, you guys sound pretty secretive and people would notice you on the street." Brooklyn stifled a chuckle. "That wasn't really the plan." He extended a hand to the crouching woman. "Do you trust us enough to help you home?" She looked at the sharp talons on his hand. <em>These things have only helped me so far, it's a half hour walk home at this distance and I still have my gun and my knife if the need arises. <em>Careful to avoid the sharp digits, she took his hand and stood up. "Yeah. What method do you have in mind?" He smiled and picked up her small feminine figure, cradling her between his two brick red arms. Nikki gave a small gasp of surprise. "Okay, I guess this works. Broadway, could you hand me my bag?" Broadway picked up the duffel bag and gave her a big smile "I got it, you just enjoy the ride." Nikki felt her stomach drop. "You can't be s-s-serio- WHOA!" Brooklyn hopped on the edge of the roof and stretched his wings, catching a wind current and taking off into the night sky.  
>Nikki allowed a strangled yelp to escape her throat. <em>Flying, not good. Not good!<em> She wrapped her arms around the gargoyle's neck, clutching pieces of his white mane for support. Sensing her discomfort, Brooklyn held her closer. "I would appreciate it if you could let go of my hair. It hurts a little. Now where are we heading? " Lexington and Broadway continued on either side of Brooklyn, curious about this young woman. "Well, I'm living with my sister and brother-in-law in this apartment complex. Its not far from Central Park."  
>Lexington glided a little closer, "I'm impressed that you were able to track Hudson! We normally do a pretty good job of staying inconspicuous." Broadway snickered. "Except when you stole and crashed some poor guy's motorcycle." A sheepish grin spread across the little gargoyle's face. "That was only when we first got here. This new world had so many cool things to check out!"<br>"But he has a point, now that you know where we live we probably can't get rid of you, huh?" Brooklyn asked. Nikki smiled. "Not a chance. I want to learn more! You guys are the most interesting thing that's happened to me in a long time! Well, that makes me sound pretty boring but honestly I haven't done much for fun in a while." Broadway frowned slightly. "Why not? Manhattan is tons of fun!" She shrugged. "Not sure. I've been working, so I'm actually productive most of the time. I'm just not sure what to do next with my life." The group glided in silence for a moment, listening to the noises of city traffic far below. "You know, I think that I'll let my hair down. This flying business is actually kinda nice. I want to feel the wind in my hair." Nikki let go of Brooklyn for a moment and began to fiddle with the bands and pins in her hair. Broadway corrected her, "We don't actually fly; we glide on the wind and- Whoa…" he stopped short in surprise. Lexington's eyes widened at the familiar sight. Brooklyn turned his head slightly to look, his jaw dropped. Nikki had allowed her strawberry blonde hair consisting of dozens of small, tight curls to drop. Long ringlets bounced around her shoulders at first and then were lifted into the wind.  
>"Nikki, are you Scottish?" Broadway asked in awe. She tilted her head, perplexed. "Yeah!" Lexington piped in. "Lots of humans back home had hair like that! Especially the women!" "I remember that!" Brooklyn added. Nikki subconsciously touched her hair, blushing a little. "Um, well I had an adopted grandmother. She might have had Scottish blood in her. I also have a little bit of Blackfoot Indian and lots of other European roots. Are you folks from Scotland? This Hudson fella had a pretty thick accent, I thought it was Scottish." Lexington nodded eagerly "Yup. Born and raised there."<br>"So, how did you guys end up here in New York?" Lexington clammed up. Brooklyn warily responded, "It's a really long story. Okay, Central Park is just ahead. Where to now?" Nikki pointed into the distance. "Go in between these two buildings. My sister's apartment doesn't face the park but it's in this building. We have a decent sized balcony that you can land on." The gargoyles drifted to the apartments, careful to avoid lighted windows. "Go to the balcony with the barbeque. We grill meat outdoors all year long, it's probably covered with snow right now." Soon all four were sitting on the rail of the balcony. Lexington curiously examined the barbeque, Brooklyn looked through the sliding glass doors while Nikki tossed in her duffel bag. Broadway stretched rubbed his stomach. It rumbled audibly. Brooklyn looked over to him, "Hungry again?" Broadway looked at his tummy glumly. "Yeah… But I digest Chinese food quickly, I really do!" Nikki checked inside of the apartment, carefully stepping over to the master bedroom. She gently opened the door. She sighed with relief when she spotted two figures sound asleep in the bed. She closed the door, dashed to the bathroom and quickly changed into her pajamas. She pulled on some slippers and walked back out to the balcony.  
>"Well then, what should we get for lunch? Its just a little past midnight, we haven't eaten in four hours." Nikki pulled open the sliding glass door, turning to the trio. "Are you guys hungry?" Broadway nodded "Yup. Time for lunch! I was thinking hot dogs." A gagging noise escaped Nikki's throat. The three gargoyles gave her confused looks. "C'mon, you guys need REAL meat. Tell you what. You guys gave me a ride home, how would you like some juicy, Montana beef hamburgers?" Lexington grinned kindly. "Well, we really wouldn't want to be a bother, and you don't have to repay us for the lift home." She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? We have homemade barbeque sauce."<br>"Thanks! We'd love some!" Broadway chimed. A big smile crossed Nikki's face and she walked over to the barbeque. "Alright boys, but I can only give you one each. My sister would start to wonder why the freezer is getting empty. And we can't be too loud. She and her husband are asleep." She got the grill fired up and walked back inside. Keeping an extra, massive freezer in the living room was probably against apartment regulations, but Dad kept sending Tessa elk and beef whenever the family had a little extra. And a little extra to the Harrison family, was a week's worth of hamburgers, steak and sausage to any other family. She reached in and found the hamburger patties next to the deer sausage. Each patty was the width of a paper plate. She pulled out four- one for herself. Hopefully it would be enough to satisfy a hungry gargoyle- well, maybe not Broadway.  
>She carried the patties out to the balcony and checked the grill. It wasn't quite ready, so she placed the patties on the snow. She reached back inside the apartment and pulled out four folding chairs. She offered one to each of the gargoyles. After sitting down and waiting a moment for the barbeque to heat up, Nikki noticed that they weren't really getting the hang out the chairs- they all kept pushing the metal bar the wrong way. Nikki giggled at the sight of the three and demonstrated with her own chair. Lexington opened his with ease and blushed "I guess it's not as difficult as it looks." Broadway chortled. "Normally you would be the first to figure it out."<br>"Well, looks like the grill is ready." She threw on the patties and closed the barbeque, and reentered the apartment. She emerged a moment later with napkins, four bottles of root beer, condiments and buns. She spread them across the small, snow-covered table on the balcony. "Thanks a bunch for this, Nikki!" Broadway cheered as he layered cheese and ketchup on his bun. "Yeah, this is really generous of you." Brooklyn chimed in after a swig of root beer. Lexington slathered Harrison barbeque sauce onto both sides of his hamburger bun. "So, this is a nice place." Nikki swallowed some root beer. "Thanks, Lexington. My brother-in-law, Scott, is an accountant some fancy company or whatever. My sister Tessa is a seamstress. She works out of this apartment, mending and altering clothes. Sometimes she sews fancy Christmas or Easter dresses for underprivileged girls." Nikki smiled to herself. "She's a saint. Sweetest woman I know, my sis." Broadway ate a slice of cheese. "How many siblings do you have?"  
>"Well, I have Tessa, my older sister. I have three- well, yeah. Three older brothers." The painful thought of Brian entered her mind. Only two of her three older brothers were still alive. She swallowed and continued. "And a younger brother. He's a sophomore in high school right now. Speaking of which, how old are you guys?"<br>"We're thirty-six. Maybe thirty-seven." Brooklyn responded. Nikki threw back her head and laughed. The trio exchanged awkward glances. After catching her breath, Nikki saw their expressions. "Wait… seriously? You guys can't be that old. Can you? And how can you not know how old you are?" Lexington shrugged "Well, humans and gargoyles age differently. So we're probably around your human age. And well… let's just say that time got a little fuzzy between here and Scotland. How old are you?" Nikki opened the grill, revealing beautifully cooked beef patties. "Twenty-three. My birthday is in April, and I haven't grown since high school." She joked, regarding her short stature. The four became silent as they ate their hamburgers, washed down with root beer. Nikki sighed halfway through her burger. "Man alive. Hamburgers and root beer, they are my ambrosia and nectar." Lexington swallowed a massive bite.  
>"I'm not sure what that means, but these are amazing!"<br>"I second that." Brooklyn raised his hand. Broadway burped satisfactorily and cheered  
>"Me three!"<br>Leaving behind an empty paper plate and root beer bottle, Brooklyn stood and stretched his wings and arms, satisfied by the warm meal. He looked up at the stars, and the moon just in sight over the park. "We have about six hours, guys." He turned and chuckled at the sight of Nikki yawning. "And it looks like our hostess is getting tired." Nikki gave a mocking laugh and peeked inside the glass doors. The analog clock in the living room read 1:06. "Man alive, I'm never going to get up tomorrow. Its so late!" She turned back to Brooklyn, "Wait, what did you mean by 'six hours'?" The trust between these gargoyles and human was starting to grow. "Well, we're something along the lines of nocturnal. We're watching for the sunrise." Brooklyn replied. Lexington wiped his hands on his napkin. "Besides, we should really check in back at the clock tower, Goliath might need us on patrol."_Goliath? How many of these guys are there?_ The three gargoyles stood up and began to stretch their wings.  
>"Wait! I'll see you guys again, right? This was fun! More fun than I have had with any humans for a long time!" Broadway turned and gave Nikki a wink. "If you feed us again." Brooklyn gave Broadway a playful punch and turned to Nikki. "No food needed. We enjoyed this too! It was cool." He smiled at Nikki. "Just climb back up on the same roof whenever you want to hang. We'll check after sunset." Without another word, the trio of gargoyles took off into the night, gliding over Central Park.<br>Nikki watched until all three had disappeared into the night. She then cleaned up the bottles, condiment jars and napkins. Giving a mighty yawn, she dumped the trash into the garbage can and proceeded to the bathroom. She combed her hair and washed the light layer of foundation from her face. Nikki didn't wear lots of makeup for work, there was nobody there to impress. She brushed her teeth and walked over to the couch, her bed sheets and pillows waiting in a basket in the corner of the living room. She readied her pullout bed, removed her slippers and curled up in between the warm sheets. She laid there for several minutes, thinking about her experiences over the past few hours. So much had happened in so little time. She smiled to herself,_Nikki Ann Harrison, look at you! You actually managed to make some friends in New York City. _She stretched and turned over. She took a moment to look at the TV screen two meters from her feet. The screen blank, reflecting city lights through the windows. As Nikki closed her eyes, waiting to be enveloped in sleep, she listened to the sound of city traffic and thought about the soap operas she had been watching on TV. She smiled to herself. Perhaps with the company of these new friends, she would not find herself sulking around the apartment much anymore.


	4. Chapter 2

"You think we should wake her up? Its almost noon, dearest." _That would be Scott._ Her brother-in-law this annoying habit of calling Tessa 'dearest'. Nikki was floating in and out of consciousness at this point. After about ten hours of sleep, she was in the conflicted state of wanting more sleep, but wanting to get up, but lacking the motivation to get up. _Ehh… I need sleep if I want to see the guys again tonight. But I kinda want food… This is a pickle._ The clicking sound of Tessa's heels approached the couch and the sheets were torn from the pullout bed. _Well, that settles that._ Nikki arose from the bed, her hair mangled and pajamas wrinkled after a night of deep slumber. She sulked over to the kitchen and pulled out the jug of apple juice. "Someone is looking bright eyed and bushy-tailed!" Tessa teased from across the counter. Nikki turned and saw Tessa daintily take a sip of milk. The plate in front of her was stacked with deer sausage and scrambled eggs.

Nikki walked around the counter and started to braid her sister's lush, chocolate colored hair. "You should braid your hair more. It looks super cute." Nikki sighed, assessing the lovely form of the braid. Tessa took a bite of sausage and made a sound of indifference. Nikki eyed the sausage and continued. "And you should wear some of the purple eye shadow that Mom got you. It would make your eyes look even bigger and deeper." Tessa had inherited many their father's traits. Wavy brown hair, huge mahogany colored eyes and a heart shaped face. Nikki also had the Harrison Heart Face, but got her mother's blue eyes and curly hair. And a pixie nose that nobody else had. Brian would always tease her, telling her that the nose was a genetic mishap.

Nikki paused and waited for Tessa to take a drink of milk. Finally the moment came to strike, while Tessa had the glass pressed to her lips, Nikki snatched a sausage from her plate.

"HEY! Little turd, bring that here!" Tessa laughed, as Nikki dashed off, stuffing the sausage in her face as she went. "If you don't bring that back, I'll starve!" She joked. Nikki was standing in the bathroom doorway. She chuckled as she swallowed the last of the sausage. Both Tessa and Nikki were five foot two, but Tessa just barely broke 110 pounds. The family always jokingly served up a little extra food to Tessa, telling her "at this rate you won't survive the winter." Tessa had tried to gain weight, but had never succeeded.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Nikki inquired, noticing Tessa's semiformal attire. Her sister was wearing heels and a dark purple pantsuit with a white blouse. Tessa swallowed the last of her food and rinsed the plate. "Scott and I are going out for the day. I don't know what, but he said to dress nice. How was the bar?" Nikki paused for a moment, forgetting her lie.

"Oh! It was good. I met some nice people, got to chatting. I'm planning on meeting them again tonight. This may be a regular thing." _Hopefully. I haven't had that kind of fun for a while._ Tessa put her plate in the dishwasher and picked up a list from off of the counter. "Well, if you have a few hours open today, I would really appreciate it if you could vacuum and pick up some groceries. The money is in the usual jar. See you later, have fun, be safe!" Without another word, Tessa blew a kiss to her sister, picked up her purse and met Scott in the hallway. After scavenging out breakfast (some eggs and sausage had been left on the stove), she proceeded to the closet for the vacuum cleaner. Once the carpet was rid of every crumb, she went into the bathroom. _Could use a shower. And I should probably wash my bloodied clothes. The joys of being a butcher._The warm water felt soothing and relaxed her muscles. Her mind wandered to her "social plans". There was so much that she wanted to ask them, to learn about. But talking all night would probably become boring. _Where to go, what to do?_ She pulled on a long sleeve maroon shirt and a pair of beloved jeans. Looking out the window, she assessed the weather. _It looks like a sneakers sort of day. _She hurriedly pulled on her socks and favorite blue sneakers. Winter months were the time to get dressed before the shower heat left the body. She continued with the remainder of her morning routine. _Brush teeth, check. Ponytail, check. Makeup, eh… Maybe I should wear a little more today. I guess I don't always look very "presentable". Might as well. _She smoothed foundation onto her skin, threw on some brown eye shadow and a little mascara.

Thoughts buzzed through Nikki's mind while riding down the elevator. _I can't even begin to fathom… They don't even look alike. What are they even classified as? Maybe they're some type of weird humanoids. But the wings, they just… DARN IT! The grocery list! _After a trip back to the apartment and down the elevator, Nikki strode along the sidewalk and into the grocery store. _But Brooklyn had like- oh! Granola, check! He had this extended face. Is that normal or- wait! What was I looking for? Laundry detergent? _Nikki continued in this fashion for the remainder of her shopping trip. The questions continued to pester her even as she stood in the check out line. _What about their ears? Broadway had fin ears but the other-_

"That's going to be $27.18." The cashier's voice snapped her back to reality. A young man with dark brown hair and a hook-like nose smiled, amused at Nikki's state.

"Oh! Yeah, so sorry about that. Man I don't know where my head is." She stole a glance at his name tag, 'James'.

"You're like that an awful lot." James stated. Nikki stopped, holding a ten and twenty bill out.

"Um… Y-Yeah. You know that h-how?" she asked, uncomfortable. His eyes widened with realization.

"Oh, um whoops. No, sorry that came off sounding really creepy. I've just seen you shop here for a few months and you're always off in your own little world." Nikki watched as James counted the change.

"Well, yeah I guess that is true. Heh, funny. I didn't think that cashiers remembered customers." James smiled coyly at her

"Yeah, well you're not easy to forget."

Nikki quickly broke eye contact and picked up the bags to leave.

"Well, thank you James. Have a good one." _GO. NOW. OH MY GOODNESS AWKWARD AWKWARD AWKWARD AWKWARD HE WAS FLIRTING! LEAVE!_ She hurried to leave the line when he called out.

"Wait! You forgot a bag." Nikki turned and saw James holding up a small bag. She reached out to take it, but James pulled back slightly.

"By the way, what is your name?" She rolled her eyes and responded through gritted teeth.

"N-Nikki. Could I have my bag now?" He complied and responded.

"Nice to officially meet you. Your receipt is in there." Not uttering another word, Nikki turned on her heel and plodded out into the snow and back to her warm apartment. Nikki continued to ponder as she put away the groceries and stuffed the receipt in her jean pocket. She proceeded to the table beside her bed. _Might as well take a nap. I still have like six hours._She set the alarm clock and slipped into some pajamas. _I wonder what tonight will have in store._ Her eyelids fluttered shut and she fell asleep not long after, listening to the Manhattan traffic and the hum of the freezer.

On the same rooftop she sat, awaiting her company. No duffel bag this time, but a heavier coat draped across her shoulders and a scarf tucked around her neck. She brought the normal necessities; firearm, switchblade, wallet and some beef jerky. Night was falling soon and the "nocturnal" trio would check the rooftop. _I've been sitting here for about ten minutes. The sky is going from pink to black. Can't be long now._ Not two minutes later three figures landed on the ledge.

"Hey, guys!" An eager Broadway sniffed and approached.

"Whatcha got?"

"Beef jerky. Don't worry I came with the intent of sharing." She offered the gargoyle several large pieces, all of which were gratefully accepted and swallowed whole. She also gave a piece to Brooklyn and Lexington.

"So where to tonight? Anybody have a great adventures in mind?" Nikki inquired. Broadway stuck a talon in between his teeth, attempting to loosen a piece of jerky.

Nikki gasped. The three gargoyles whipped their eyes in her direction

"You have the coolest teeth!" she practically squealed.

"I do?" Broadway opened his mouth to show his sharp canines. Nikki stood on the tips of her toes for a better look.

"You have dog teeth! I mean I saw before that your lower canines stuck out- kinda like a bulldog! We used to have a bulldog. Your teeth are like this weird mix of human and dog. Like… a 70/30 mix." Broadway closed his mouth, rubbing his jaw. "Is that bad?" Nikki returned to her flat-footed stance.

"Oh not bad at all! I think that it is crazy awesome! Lexington, what about you?" Lexington sheepishly opened his mouth.

"You guys have the same teeth! Whoa! This is so cool! You guys must have insane chromosomes! Or, whatever they are called. It's been forever since high school biology." She turned to Brooklyn.

"Well, umm. I guess that your teeth must be different." The gargoyle tilted his head. "Huh?"

"Well you have the uh-" Nikki gestured to her own face. "Would you call that a beak?" Brooklyn stroked his face. "I guess so. Want to see?" He opened his mouth to expose an array of sharp teeth. "Dude… You've got a ton of teeth. You have some human molars in the back but other than that you have tons of canine teeth! I remember, my grandpa was a taxidermist. We have a wolf in our house."

Brooklyn closed his mouth and snickered

"Sounds like you know your stuff! Do you come from a family of hunters?" "Heh, well honestly my life isn't all that fascinating. I would much rather hear more about you guys! So what are we doing tonight?" Nikki's legs were hoisted off of the ground while she was looking at Brooklyn. She turned to find that Broadway had picked her up.

"Want a tour?" Broadway grinned. She laughed in the gargoyle's arms.

"I've lived here for three months."

Lexington piped in, "Well, you've never seen it from our point of view. And we can show you places that you haven't seen before. BUT when we stop to eat we want to hear more about you." Nikki looked at Brooklyn and then Broadway, both of whom were smiling expectantly.

"Fine. Sounds like a deal. Shall we be off, Broadway?" Nikki asked with an authoritative tone in her voice, pointing to the horizon much like a ship's first mate. "Indeed! Prepare for take off!" Broadway sprung into the air and stretched his wings. Brooklyn and Lexington followed close behind.

Nikki had grown comfortable in the strong arms of the gargoyles. They soared over busy New York and through the night sky. The trio showed her their favorite places to eat, the park, the stadium where they first saw The Pack (Lexington described their rivalry with immense disgust in his voice). Nikki turned to survey her surroundings.

"What's that?" He indicated the massive building in he distance. Brooklyn curled back his lips into a scornful snarl.

"That's where David Xanatos lives. All you need to know for now is that he's no good. It's also where Demona nearly killed us." Nikki's face betrayed her curiosity. Brooklyn shook his head.

"It's a long story, best told another night. Remember when I kinda stopped you yesterday? When you didn't know who Hudson was and referred to him as 'he'? I was kinda relieved?" Nikki nodded.

"There is one female gargoyle. I'll explain later, all you need to know is if you see a red haired, female gargoyle; you need to run. Got it?" The subject was obviously touchy, Nikki didn't inquire further.

"Understood." They continued to fly and chat for an hour. Lexington split off as Brooklyn and Broadway landed on a nearby skyscraper. Broadway gently set Nikki on her feet.

"Man alive! Guys, that was cool! You gargoyles have the best view around!" Nikki ranted excitedly. Lexington returned with a bag clasped in one hand. Broadway quickly opened it and retrieved several boxes of Teriyaki chicken and rice.

"All right, Lex!" Brooklyn exclaimed, opening a steaming box. Lexington approached Nikki with a box and chopsticks.

"Breakfast?" She smiled and graciously accepted the box from the little gargoyle. "Thank you! You guys are so nice. This is really too sweet!" Brooklyn deposited a piece of chicken into his mouth; meanwhile Broadway finished his first box. Lexington opened a box for himself and turned to Nikki.

"Okay, we had a deal. Now tell us about yourself." Brooklyn waved his chopsticks in the air and swallowed his chicken. "Tell us where you're from! We already told you where we were hatched. Now it's your turn."

Nikki licked a grain of rice from her chopstick and giggled."Haha! Okay if you guys insist. But you have to tell me about this 'hatched' thing later." She gave Brooklyn a perplexed grin. "I was born in Jackson, Montana. I grew up on a ranch in Jackson, Montana. I know all about cattle, dogs, hunting, guns, horseback riding and wrestling older brothers. Not crazy about fishing, I can't ever get the lures onto the hook. My fingers lack the dexterity, coordination. Hmm. Well, I love the color green I also adore bacon, milk, sunshine, lakes and sleep. I hate doing anything in front of big groups of people and I'm possibly the most awkward person on the planet. Oh, I'm also five foot two. Tiny. That's pretty much me." Broadway stopped in between bites to ask, "What are your dreams?" Brooklyn and Lexington looked at Broadway, puzzled. "What? I heard it in a movie once." Nikki cleared her throat. "Okay. Umm, well I have always wanted to see the Grand Canyon. That's a lifelong dream of mine. Dreams. I don't really want a career, to be honest. I mean, I need money but I really just want to be a mom. I love kids. I want tons of my own." She shifted her gaze back to her food and smiled, thinking of her own childhood and holding baby cousins.

"I have other things that I want to do as well, I want to keep up with my hobbies and help make the world better. But I feel that family comes first, and I want one of my own. Well, now that I'm 'grown-up.'"

Brooklyn set down his food and leaned on his knees, inquisitive and asked, "What are human families like?"

Nikki stared at him for a moment, at a loss for words.

"A family? Um. It's kinda weird to explain. I mean you guys- may not… have similar family structures. Okay! Let me think for a minute."

Lexington helped her train of thought, "Well, how do you decide on your mates? Do you search for someone like you, a kindred spirit?" _Hey, a discussion! This could work!_

"I suppose so. My mom always told me to look for someone who made me want to be the best that I can be, and someone that I want only the best for. We have this thing called 'dating' when you get to know other people and see what you want in your future spouse." She stopped to think, reflecting on her past dating experiences, each one a horrible failure. She changed the subject, "By the way, what do you mean by 'kindred spirit'?"

Lexington looked at his friends, and turned back.

"Others that are like us. For example, we think that you're a kindred spirit to us." _Wow. Wait, what does that mean?_

"Why is that?"

"You're fun! We can talk; you love adventure and you- well, you fit in with us. We enjoy being with you." Brooklyn piped up.

"Guys. Thank you. That's really nice. Man, I'm sorry I don't know how to accept compliments. Thank you!"

"Nikki, why don't you have a mate yet?" Broadway looked at her with genuine curiosity. _Abrupt change in subject, but I can roll with it._

"A husband? I haven't met him yet. I just don't know how I'm going to find him."

"But you just explained human courtship so eloquently." Lexington tilted his head, obviously confused. "Don't you have a plan to find him? Don't you want your dreams to come true and have children?" _Oh boy. It's like talking to Mom. _Nikki returned her empty box and chopsticks to the bag.

"Everything happens in its own time. Call me old-fashioned, but I believe in some degree of fate." She looked out across the lighted landscape. She sighed, marveling at the city's view and slid her hands into her pockets.

"Hmm?" She heard the crackle of paper and pulled the receipt from her pocket. Brooklyn's ears perked up.

"What's that?" He asked as Nikki opened the ball of crumpled paper.

"Nothing, really. Just a receipt from this morning, Tessa probably wants to see how much I spent, I just stuck it in my poc- oh no. No! NO! No no no no no!"

Horror crossed Nikki's face as she analyzed the ten numbers scribbled along the side of the receipt. It was a phone number. _I should have left the bag! NO! Oh that was so awkward to begin with, now this! _Brooklyn and Lexington popped up at her side.

"What's that? It's different from the rest of the writing." Brooklyn pointed to the numbers. Nikki stood, no words escaping her lips.

"Is it a phone number?" Lexington peered at the paper.

"Y-yes. It is." She allowed the trembling words to escape.

Broadway joined them, excited by the turn of events. "What's going on?"

"Oh man. T-the cashier. H-he was making passes at me. No. I can't call him!" Nikki gripped her head, thoughts streaking through her head at lightning speed. _I can't! James is suave! I'm so awkward! I haven't made any human friends. This is weird! I haven't been on a date in forever! This wasn't part of the plan! I'm just here to live off of Tessa and make some money, get away from Montana!_

Brooklyn put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is a good thing, isn't it? What is this guy like?"

Nikki slumped to the snowy ground.

"I haven't been on a date for a while. I don't know what to do! I just came here to start anew. I just befriended gargoyles! Why is there so much crazy being packed into a few days?" she moaned.

The trio looked at each other, confused by the circumstance and the mixture of emotion. Lexington knelt down and placed gentle talons on her shoulder. "What can we do to help?" Nikki looked up, turning from Lexington to Broadway to Brooklyn. "Help me? How?" Broadway walked closer and sat across from the three. "You said you haven't been on a date in a while? Why don't you practice? Thats what you do when you want to get better at something." Nikki attempted to stifle a smile, with no success. Dating was apparently was a fairly new concept for the gargoyles. Nikki cleared her throat and began to explain. "It's something that you don't really practice on your own. A date entails a man and woman hanging out in a more formal setting, to get to know each other. So, I can't really practice for a date without a guy." The gargoyles took a moment to ponder. Suddenly, Brooklyn's face lit up. "Hey! What if you practiced with us?" A mixture of a giggle and a snort escaped the woman's lips. Brooklyn wasn't phased. "No, seriously! Sometimes we have to split up for patrol anyway, so each night you can go on a mock date with one of us and get practice!" She leaned against her knees. _It could definitely work. I could just go and practice "dating" after work. Then I can get some confidence and call James. Man, these guys are so, so nice to be doing this!_

"Sounds like a plan. Lex, Broadway? Are you guys up for it?" The two nodded. This was a new concept, even for them. _This would be really awkward for most people, "practice dating". Fortunately, these guys aren't human and I'm awkward._ Nikki folded the piece of paper and slipped in into her pocket. "So. Shall we make some arrangements?" Broadway retrieved another box of Teriyaki "All three of us have patrol tomorrow night, but I'm free the night after." _Its Saturday night… Okay, so that would be Monday night. I can do that._ "Sure! I'm open the night after. Who's next?" She turned to Lexington and Brooklyn. Lexington lifted his hand "I'm available for next one. But… how will we get around?" He lifted his arms, indicating his wing membrane. _Oh yeah, bat wings. Lex can't glide and carry someone. _"Um… Oh! We could just hang at my sister's apartment. I can make sure that she and my brother-in-law are gone. That way we don't have to go anywhere. Meet me there?" Lexington readily agreed. Nikki turned to Brooklyn. "Now what about you?" Brooklyn stopped to think about their patrol schedule. "Yeah, I have patrol the night after that with Hudson. The night after?"

"Sure! Sounds perfect. All right. I have some practice dates lined up. Now what are we going to do? We still have time to kill."

Lexington scratched his head for a moment. "Hm… Have you ever seen the Central Park lakes at night? They look incredible!" Nikki picked up another piece of chicken, put it in her mouth and leapt into Brooklyn's lap. "Let's do this!" Brooklyn shrugged and scooped her up in his arms. "I guess that's a yes!" Brooklyn turned on his talon heel and took to the skies. Nikki swallowed the last of her chicken and threw her arms back and let out a whoop of excitement! Brooklyn made eye contact with her, and Nikki stopped. A wily grin occupied his beak; he narrowed his eyes and pulled his wings in. The gargoyle shifted and began to rotate, launching both of them into a controlled spiral. Nikki gripped Brooklyn's hair in fear, but the fear was brief. It dissolved into sheer adrenal delight. The sensation of her stomach rotating within her body brought a bizarre feeling of exhilaration and she shrieked with happiness. Brooklyn slowed and regained his balance, spreading his wings and allowing the breeze to carry them towards Central Park. Nikki laughed, some adrenaline still in her bloodstream. "Do you guys do that often?"

Brooklyn shrugged. "Sometimes. I just wanted to see how you would react."

"Ha. So how did I do?"

"Pretty good! You really are a kindred spirit, I knew we were right."

"Right about what?"

"Broadway, Lex and I just have this feeling."

"Huh. I've always been great with first impressions."

"Definitely! Right let's go in! Central Park, straight off the port bow!"

"SWEET! Let's have a gentle landing, Pilot!"

"Pilot?"

"...Goofy nickname. Just go with it."

The four landed along the bank and strolled down the path. The gargoyles and the human chatted about life back in Scotland, life back in Montana, fighting crime and hunting in the mountains. Nikki suggested a glide-free game of tag, and soon regretted it. The gargoyles had significantly greater endurance than her. Broadway was perched on a low tree branch, watching the commotion below. Lexington was weaving in between trees and Brooklyn was sprinting and stopping, giving Nikki a false hope of victory every time he decelerated. Meanwhile Nikki was stumbling after Lexington and Brooklyn, coat in hand and red in the face. _My muscles burn, it's cold, my lungs are on fire and the guys ARE NOT TIRING OUT! _Nikki slowed to a stop after chasing Lexington for several minutes. She crouched over, hands on her knees. Broadway jumped down beside Nikki, standing tauntingly close. _Not even. No way. I can hardly breathe._ "Broadway, *HUFF* funny thing about gargoyles *HUFF* and people. You guys *HUFF* are really strong, *HUFF* and I'm only human." Lex slipped out from behind a bare-branched tree, Brooklyn had slowed enough to realize that the pursuer had fallen back. Broadway put a hand on her arm, not sure what to do. Nikki finally managed to wheeze out some audible words. "Broadway, I'm fine. Just a little winded. I'm not a damsel in distress. How are you guys so fast? Do you guys lift weights during the day or something?" Lexington and Brooklyn looked straight at Broadway. The aqua gargoyle sighed, "I get to explain that on Monday night, don't I?" _Cool. Leave me in the dark. _"Oh yeah." The two responded in unison. Nikki fought to suppress a yawn in between labored breaths, without any luck. Lexington rolled his eyes. "Looks like Nikki is ready to call it a night." On cue, Broadway picked Nikki up and spread his wings. Nikki moaned. "No. C'mon, guys! I'm not that tired." Brooklyn smiled and rolled his eyes. Lexington turned to Broadway. "So drop her off and join us back home?" Nikki fought another yawn and protested, "I'm right here, I can hear you! And I'm not tired. Just let me catch my breath." Broadway turned and lifted off. "Sure! See you guys in a bit." The wind lifted Broadway and Nikki into the night and off to the apartment building. Broadway freed one hand for a moment to take the coat still in Nikki's weakening grasp. "Wow, you're REALLY tired. You were losing your grip for a second." Nikki's head was now lolling to the side. "Sorry that I'm not nocturnal." She slurred. "How do criminals stay awake this late…? It's really weird. I'm almost dead." Broadway began to explain the lifestyles of some villains that the clan had encountered, how they preferred the cover of night; alas Nikki heard only the first few sentences before falling asleep, above nocturnal Manhattan.

Broadway noticed that Nikki had fallen asleep. The flight back to her sister's apartment was brief, seeing as how Central Park could be seen from her window. Broadway was careful to land in the snow, the soft ground absorbing the sound of his footsteps. As usual, the glass door was unlocked. He opened it and set Nikki inside. She stirred slightly and promptly regained consciousness. She walked to the bathroom without giving Broadway a "goodnight", yawning the whole way. The gargoyle shrugged and glided back to the clock tower. He found Brooklyn and Lexington playing cards as Bronx napped at the foot of the recliner. "Goliath and Hudson are still out? You would think there wouldn't be much crime in the winter." Brooklyn took a card from the deck. "Yeah, funny thing about that. Thy invented these things called 'coats'. Crazy devices, they keep you warm!" Lexington smirked at Brooklyn's sarcasm and turned to Broadway. "How long did she last? I would've wagered five minutes. You have any Queens, Brook?" Brooklyn shook his head and Lex drew from the stack. Broadway pulled out a package of crackers and peanut butter from under the cupboard. "Not even that. Took about three. You guys hear anything about Xanatos lately?" Bronx snorted and woke up, smelling an open jar of peanut butter. Brooklyn answered as he struggled to separate two stuck cards. "Nothing lately. I would like to think of it as good news, but it's more likely that he's cooking up another scheme. I want to know what Macbeth is doing. He's been quiet." "Yeah I was wondering about that too! And The Pack. They've got to be up to something." Lex added. Bronx was now at Broadway's feet, sniffing the peanut butter. The gargoyle slathered some peanut butter onto a cracker and threw it for he gargoyle beast to catch. "Don't worry, guys! We'll be ready for 'em! Let's just enjoy the peace for now." A deep voice sounded from outside. "Don't let your guard down because of peace. It only lasts for so long." Goliath and Hudson strode inside the clock tower, fresh snowflakes freckling their wings and hair. Bronx rushed to Hudson's feet, greeting the returned warrior. Hudson shook his wings and patted Bronx on the head, the gargoyle beast still struggling to remove peanut butter from the roof of it's mouth.

Goliath descended the staircase and turned to Brooklyn. "I thought you three were going to be out all night?" Broadway tossed a cracker in his mouth and, without thinking, responded, "Yeah, we were. But she got tired pretty quick." Goliath raised an eye ridge.

"'She'? Elisa was out patrolling tonight; we followed her for a while. Whom were you interacting with?" Broadway shifted his gaze, immediately realizing that he had revealed a secret that the trio was not ready to share. Lexington lowered his ears in meekness muttered. "We made a new friend. We were just hanging out with her." The lavender gargoyle let out an exasperated sigh. "We cannot just hand out the secret of our existence and our trust to anyone who seems friendly." Broadway regained his confidence and spoke up, "Elisa is trustworthy, why can't- this person be?" He hesitated for a moment, careful not to bring up Nikki's name.

"Elisa found us! Even if that-"

Brooklyn straightened his posture, "She found us too! Hudson rescued her and she followed him back. We found her on the roof across from the clock tower." Goliath's facial expression quickly changed, surprise washed across his face. With raised eye ridges, he turned to an equally shocked Hudson. The old warrior's mouth was hanging slightly open, even Bronx was quiet. Brooklyn pressed his hands against his forehead, the situation growing more and more convoluted. "Does this really have to be so complicated?" Hudson stepped up next to Goliath and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Now lads, when did ye meet her?" The trio went on to describe how they saw the young woman on the rooftop, returned her to her apartment and ended up spending the next evening with her. Goliath stood with arms firmly folded, listening to the trio's description. Broadway finished up by explaining how she had fallen asleep on the way home. Goliath stared blankly at the ground, pondering. After a few moments of silence, he turned and walked up the stairs and out into the snow. Hudson's eyes followed Goliath out the doorway, and then he turned to the trio with a slightly amused chuckle. "So this young lady tracked me through the night sky. She seemed determined enough, aye. Pulled a gun when she heard the commotion behind her." Bronx whined after Goliath, Brooklyn scratching him under the ears to quiet him. Hudson sighed. "Ye lads are sure that she is trustworthy? That she can keep our secret?" Brooklyn stood up. "We're sure. She is a kindred spirit. And what's more, we just have this feeling about her. Like we were supposed to meet her." Broadway and Lexington nodded in agreement. The old warrior put a talon to his chin in thought. "I don't find anything wrong with this friendship. But you must understand that we have gained so many enemies, Goliath has good reason to be cautious." The trio was silent, recalling the encounters with their new foes- Xanatos, Demona, The Pack, MacBeth, Tony Dracon, Dr. Sevarius. Hudson turned and plodded up the staircase. Lexington called out, "Where are you going?" Hudson stopped just outside the doorway, "To have a wee discussion." He then disappeared into the snow.

Goliath was leaning against the railing, pondering the turn of events. Hudson's feet crunched through the snow as he approached the clan leader.

Goliath lifted his gaze to his mentor. "I understand. Perhaps I did overreact a bit." Hudson joined Goliath by the railing. "Aye, 'tis good to be cautious. However, the lads seem sure that she is trustworthy. What's interesting is that they are having similar instincts about this young woman that you had about Elisa."

"The feeling that she was… important to our fate?" Goliath asked.

"Aye. And to be honest, I believe the lads. We have new enemies, and so it may be best to create new alliances. You are our leader, the choice is yours."

Goliath reappeared within the clock tower. Brooklyn and Lexington had resumed their game of cards, while Broadway ate a PB&J in the chair. The trio turned and awaited Goliath's judgment.

"You may continue to interact with this woman-" The trio breathed a sigh of relief. "With one condition." Broadway stood, suddenly optimistic. "Sure!"

"Bring her to the clock tower, Hudson and I wish to see if we find her trustworthy as well."

Brooklyn took a moment to ponder.

"When would you like to talk to her?"

"As soon as possible."

Broadway and Lexington simultaneously gave Brooklyn a stare down; the beaked gargoyle understood immediately that he would have to introduce Nikki to Goliath when his practice date came.

Hudson had walked over to the beloved comfy chair and sank into the cushioned seat. Bronx appeared at the elder gargoyle's feet.

"Aye boy, I agree. It's time for our show." Hudson picked up the remote and turned on the television.


	5. Chapter 3

Monday night had come more quickly than expected. Nikki had just arrived at the apartment after work and made a beeline for the shower. She was surprised with herself, she should be nervous about a mock date, that was the typical reaction of someone with her social capacity. But rather she was simply happy that she would be able to hang out with a friend, gain some confidence for when she called James. She pulled on some jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, adorned with thick, green stripes. After exiting the bathroom she looked out the window to see that the sun was long gone, it had set about an hour ago. _I still have some time; I could put on some makeup and then head down the police station. _Nikki applied some light foundation and decorated her eyes with warm brown eye shadow, liquid eyeliner and some mascara. She scurried about the apartment, looking for her favorite green scrunchie hair band.

"My room. I borrowed it, sorry." Tessa stepped out from the kitchen with a bottle of root beer, smirking at the sight of her hurrying sister. Nikki directed her pursuit into Tessa and Scott's room. Sure enough the scrunchie was on the dresser, next to Tessa's assortment of makeup and earrings. Turning to leave, Nikki found her older sister standing in the doorway, a motherly sort of smile spread across her face.

"Have fun tonight, I'm really happy that you're out socializing. I'm proud of you." Nikki smiled bashfully, avoiding the praise. _Why does she compliment me? I feel so weird! It's not genuine when it comes from family! They're supposed to say that. _Nikki squeezed by Tessa and made her way to door.

"Hey Nikki, one more thing-" Nikki turned, a little exasperated. "Thanks again for the concert tickets. I can't wait for tomorrow night." Nikki smiled with relief. Now that Scott and Tessa were occupied tomorrow night, Lexington could spend time at the apartment tomorrow night. Nikki nodded with a sheepish smile and strode out the door.

The ride down the elevator was somewhat unusual. Normally her mind was a noisy place, never quiet. The quieter her surroundings, the louder that her mind became. In a peaceful setting multitudes of thoughts and ideas would flood her mind. Elevator rides often provided short sanctuaries in which she could cultivate thoughts. But now as she descended the elevator and walked into the chilly Manhattan streets, her mind was hushed. There were no nerves riddling her brain as she went to spend an evening with Broadway, practicing socialization for her pending date with James.

Nikki continued in this fashion until she arrived at the fire escape and scaled her way to the roof. She stood silently, staring up at the clock tower. It was less than a minute before Broadway's frame became visible in the urban sky. Broadway made a soft touch down in the snow-caked roof and greeted Nikki with a large smile.

"Hiya, Nikki! So are you ready for this?"

"Oh, yeah! So what's the plan for the evening?" Nikki allowed herself to be lifted into the usual gargoyle-passenger position.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry so I was thinking about getting some food and then we could go check out the zoo."

"Sounds dandy to me! Let's get going!"

Broadway and Nikki glided with little dialogue over to a dark alley where Nikki went and purchased two boxes of fish and chips. Nikki returned to Broadway in the dark alley, and the two scaled the building wall. The two glided silently in search of a place to eat. The silence was somewhat irking. _We've been in the air for five minutes, and no conversation._

"Well, this is nice… weather. Cold but at least it isn't like slushy snowfall."

"Yeah." Broadway answered contently, continuing on their path of travel.

"There was one year in Jackson when the snow was just perfect! This perfect, powdery texture and it stayed pretty constant that winter. Totally perfect for sledding." Broadway and Nikki landed on a townhouse roof, sitting against the chimney. Broadway nodded and grinned in acknowledgement. _Okay. One more try. _

"Broadway, this is some really good fish! You guys ever had anything like this back in Scotland?" The aqua gargoyle shrugged and continued to eat.

"Sometimes we did." He responded through before taking another mouthful. Nikki put down her box and buried her face in her hands, releasing a groan. Broadway looked up, uneasy.

"Hey, Nikki. You okay?" he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"OH! Now you say something. C'mon Broadway!" Nikki looked up and seeing the gargoyle's confusion, lightened her tone.

"Okay, I understand that this is a mock date, but you need to talk! The point is to get to know your date better. Silence can be nice, but not when it is constant. Are you getting this?" Broadway scratched the back of his neck.

"Huh. Sorry, I guess. I just don't really know what I'm supposed to do. What would you talk about?"

"W- Whatever you want to know about the other person- Actually no, I take that back. Make friendly conversation, get to know them but don't make it too personal. Your personal life doesn't need to surface on the first date."

"Okay, I can work with that." Broadway's eyes twinkled with interest. "What did you like to do as a hatchling?"

"Well, I did my best to avoid homework and that meant helping Dad around the ranch. I typically saddled up our old gelding- we called him 'Captain'- and I followed Dad and helped watch the cattle. Hunting was a favorite hobby, as well. My first hunt was when I was nine. Now, YOU get to explain to me what you meant by 'hatchling'. Do you guys come from eggs?"

"Humans don't?" Nikki giggled at Broadway's genuine surprise.

"Mammals, buddy. Mammals. Haven't you ever noticed that people don't have nests?" Broadway shook his head.

"No, I guess that I just thought that you guys have a rookery too. The castle was a big place; you could fit tons of human eggs in there. I knew that horses and sheep don't lay eggs, BUT chickens do!"

"Castle? You guys lived with people in a castle?"

Broadway inhaled deeply, "Oh boy. Well… I guess it's time that you were told. Ready for a LONG story?" Nikki crossed her legs and leaned forward, eager to listen.

Once Broadway had finished explaining the Castle Wyvern, the Magus' curse, David Xanatos and the gargoyle's mission to protect Manhattan, Nikki rubbed her temples, processing the information.

"That's… that's a pretty intense adventure that you guys have had."

"You believe me, right?" Broadway chirped. Nikki smiled.

"I'm talking to a supposedly mythical creature, so this isn't too far fetched. You guys really can't wake up during the day? Not even if you wanted to?"

"Nope. Speaking of day, we had better head to the zoo if we want to finish this practice date before you fall asleep." Nikki rolled her eyes and gave a mocking laugh. She stood up, taking her takeout box in search of a trashcan. Broadway quickly stopped her.

"Hey! It's fine, I'll just take that down to the dumpster in the alley." Broadway took their boxes glided to the ground below and soon climbed back up over the ledge.

Nikki praised him as she was hoisted up. "How very gentlemanly. That definitely earns you chivalry points." Broadway beamed, thanked her and spread his wings. The two continued to chat as they descended and landed on the fence of the Central Park Zoo.

"Whoa. It's weird, being here at night! I came here once with Scott and Tessa."

"Yeah… it's so neat, seeing all of these animals from all over all in one place."

"Zoos are dandy things, Broadway. And hey! We get to see the nocturnal guys out and about."

"Alright, let's stick to the rooftops and fences. There are plenty of security cameras around here."

Nikki and Broadway glided from exhibit to exhibit, viewing mostly sleeping creatures but occasionally there were wide-awake inhabitants peering back at them. Nikki was delighted to see the polar bears: Gus and Ida while Broadway was mesmerized by the sea lions sleeping in piles. The mammal exhibits were most visible, so the pair decided to stick to observing the variety of apes and monkeys. The two spent the rest of the practice date observing the animals and snickering at the funny snores that they heard coming from some of the exhibits.

Nikki finally began to yawn after returning to the polar bear exhibit and checked her watch.

"It's half past two. I'm lasting longer now!" She smiled at the chuckling Broadway.

"Ready to call it a night?" The gargoyle extended his arms.

"Well. Yeah I guess that I should. I still have to work tomorrow, lucky me."

The human continued to yawn for the glide back to the apartment. Broadway decided that it was best to inquire now, before she was lost in slumber.

"Nikki? You know how you have that practice date with Brooklyn on Thursday night?" Nikki mumbled and nodded in response. "Do you work the next day?"

"Um… I don't remember… But I can take the day off if I need to. Why?"

"That might be a good idea. Something tells me that Thursday is going to be a long night." Broadway sighed. There was no telling how the introductions.

Waking up the next morning for work wasn't too hard, surprisingly. Nikki went about her business behind the counter, tending to the line of customers. It was a relatively busy day. Her lunch break was used to get some shuteye. Around three the line disappeared for a while, giving Nikki the opportunity to put on her apron and pick up her cleaver. _Broadway was pretty fun last night. Not very talkative at the beginning but hey, he got better. I wonder what Lexington has planned. Can't be very extravagant. It's just at the apartment. But who knows, the casual dates are sometimes the most fun. At least according to TV. Man, why am I taking advice from TV? _Her stocky coworker, Charlie, walked past her. He hung up his apron and removed his metal gloves. Nikki always called them "chain mail for hands", not an inaccurate interpretation by any means.

"Calling it a day, Charlie?" Nikki called over her shoulder.

"Ha! I wish. Dad needs me to do inventory. He's convinced that sales and stock aren't lining up." Charlie scratched the blonde stubble that covered his cheeks and neck. Charlie and his father, Duncan were Nikki's only coworkers. Duncan's family had immigrated from the United Kingdom when he was only six and pursued his career as a butcher. The shop was opened in 1984 and was proudly run by Duncan and his son, Charlie.

"You and your dad check inventory like it's a hobby." She teased.

"Yeah, that's Dad, the ol' busy body. I tell ya, the only time when I'll be free of the constant inventory checks is when Dad is retired and I'm running the shop." Charlie washed his beefy hands and walked out the swinging door, only to reappear a second later.

"Hey! Nikki! There's a customer, would you get that? Dad's waiting." Nikki removed her apron and gloves, bolted to the sink to wash up.

She sauntered out the door just a moment later, a few hairs having fallen from her braid. The customer was a tall, African American man wide a pair of thick glasses. Nikki put on her typical customer service smile and greeted the man.

"Good afternoon, sir. How can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up some tenderloin. Cool?" The man leaned against the counter.

"Uh. Sure. Cool." Nikki packaged the meat and rang him up.

"Looked like business was doing pretty good today, huh?" The man handed Nikki the money.

"Yeah, a little busy. Decided to come back later, avoid the line? Was that the plan?"

"Something like that. Just making my rounds. Keep up the good business, and I might be back." The man took the packaged meat and left.

_Creepy. _Nikki shuddered and returned to her work in the back. _HOPEFULLY he doesn't come back._ After a while she returned to the counter, wiping the counter and the cleaning the windows. _No matter, a few more hours and I can go home, take a nap and wait for Lex. In the meantime, back to business._

The last few hours flew by and Nikki soon found herself walking home, the sun still in the sky. Nikki began to yawn again as she approached her apartment building. _A nap is definitely in order._ She stepped out of the elevator and approached the apartment. She noticed Tessa ironing a nice blouse, obviously getting ready for her date. The sound of running water indicated that Scott was in the shower. Nikki slinked into the bedroom and changed into some pajamas. She readied her pull out bed, much to Tessa's confusion.

"Aren't you going out tonight?" Her sister asked as she slid a bracelet onto her slim wrist.

"Yeah." Nikki slipped in between the sheets and set her alarm clock for eight. "But I still have a few hours. I'm kinda tired. Have you guys eaten?"

"No, we're planning on grabbing dinner after the show."

Nikki set her sleepy head on the pillow and curled up. She let herself float into unconsciousness as Tessa readied for her night out.

Nikki woke to a knocking sound. She groggily hoisted herself onto her elbows and looked to the door. The lights were out and the sun had gone down. The knocking came again, but not from the door. She turned and discovered that Lexington was peering through the sliding glass door.

"Psst! Nikki! Hi!" Lexington waved; satisfied that he had finally caught her attention.

Nikki threw off the sheets and hefted open the door. Lexington slipped inside and smiled.

"Are you ready?" The gargoyle inquired. Nikki scratched her head, confused.

"No. No I'm not ready. I just woke up, why didn't my alarm go off?" She picked up the alarm clock. _Only 7:50._ She turned to Lexington.

"You came early?" He nodded. "Oh, well, great. But, I'm not exactly ready." She indicated her pajamas. The small gargoyle shrugged.

"It's fine. I don't mind. Or if you want you can get ready and I'll wait. It's up to you." Nikki pulled her hair out of the messy braid and tousled it.

"Well, that would depend. What do you have in mind?" Lex opened his mouth, and then closed it hesitantly; his expression grew contemplative.

"You don't know what we are going to do?"

"Um… Well, I guess I didn't think that through. Didn't know I was supposed to." Nikki sighed and rubbed her forehead. _I guess I'm not the only one that will be getting practice on these dates._

"Lex, casual dates are cool. Sometimes dates are too structured to have fun, but there needs to be some degree of planning."

"...You have a good point. Well, what if you got ready and I thought of something?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll be out in fifteen minutes."

Nikki showered quickly and threw her hair into a braid. _Hmmm… Should I wear day clothes or pajamas? Then again, Lex probably doesn't care._ She slipped back into her pajamas, braided her hair and skipped the makeup. She emerged from the bathroom to discover a beaming Lexington; who had evidently laid out a box of cake mix, a stack of playing cards and a book of crossword puzzles.

"I figured it out!" Lex was wearing an expression similar to that of an eager puppy. Nikki took a seat across from the little gargoyle and grinned.

"Alrighty then, date. What do you want to do first?" In turn, Lexington began to shuffle the cards, setting up for a simple game of Go Fish. They began the game quietly, but after a few turns Nikki started let her questions flow.

"Got any queens? Lex, I told you guys about human families. Tell me more about gargoyle families. All I really know is that you guys come from eggs."

"Here" Lexington relinquished a queen. "Well, a boy gargoyle and a girl gargoyle fall in love and…" Nikki laughed.

"I don't need those details! Just tell me about the family structure, and how that works in the clan structure."

"Alright. Got any fives? Well mates can have up to three eggs in their lifetime, due to the fact that it takes ten years for an egg to hatch and females are fertile every twenty years."

"Go fish. That long? Yeesh. How long are they pregnant for? Got any nines?"

"Go fish. Six months. Then the eggs are put in the rookery and the clan raises them together. Got any threes?" Nikki slipped Lex two cards bearing the number three.

"But no names, right? How does the clan raise them together?" Nikki set down her cards, becoming engrossed in the conversation.

"The females feed the hatchlings, a few males patrol the rookery and both sides help teach them. Yeah, we didn't get names, at least until now. That's something that has become necessary in today's world."

They abandoned the card game altogether, discussing gargoyle culture, parenting techniques (Nikki was a little unhappy with the lack of individual parenting), food, clothing and the mating ritual.

"So the clan gathers, the female approaches the male, then what happens?" Nikki was lying on her stomach, hanging on every word.

"They grasp forearms diagonally. Like your left arm grabs their right and vice versa. They kneel, vow themselves to each other and the clan leader has them rise before the clan as mates. After that, they leave to do their own thing." Lexington was gathering the cards and placing them back in the box.

"That's adorable! In a… gargoyle kind of way… but it's so symbolic!" Nikki was talking with the giddy, feminine part of her brain. Lexington just smiled and shrugged.

"I guess so." He picked up the box of cake mix and offered Nikki a hand. She accepted it and was hoisted up. In the kitchen she pulled a bowl out for the cake mix.

"Are you sure that you want to do this yourself? Have you baked before?"

"Well, no. But it has instructions. Besides, I didn't bring any food so I had might as well make some." He measured out the vegetable oil over the sink.

"Lex… Do you think that there are other gargoyles out there?" The gargoyle scratched his head, lost in thought.

"Well… I don't know, really. Xanatos said that we were the last of our kind. But then again he has lied to us about everything, why not about that too? And Dr. Sevarius managed to create the mutates-"

"Mutates?" Lexington looked up from the cake batter, realizing that Nikki was still in the dark about most of their lives.

"If I tell you right now that it sounds far fetched, will you believe me?" Nikki nodded and sat patiently as Lexington explained how the mutates came to be and how Brooklyn and Broadway discovered Maggie one night when on patrol.

"So, now you guys aren't the only intelligent creatures in the night sky." Nikki joked.

Lexington chuckled as he poured cake batter into the cupcake wrappers.

"I still can't get over how amazing these are! It's a tray just for baking individual cakes!" Nikki giggled and opened the oven door.

As they waited for the cupcakes to bake, Nikki introduced Lexington to the mysteries of the crossword puzzle. As it turned out, Lexington was a whiz with crosswords. Amused by his talent, Nikki asked him how it came so easily to him.

"When you spend as much time as I do working with gadgets and trying to crack computer codes, it becomes really gratifying. I enjoy it!" Lexington looked positively giddy. Moments later the timer went off and the hot muffin tin was cooling on the granite counter. Nikki took a container of frosting from the refrigerator and heard a clatter from the bookshelf. She closed the door and saw a little green gargoyle scrambling to pick up cassette tapes off the floor.

"So, you're going through my music now?" Nikki giggled.

"I- I was just wondering what these are." Lexington continued to gather the cassettes.

Nikki joined Lex at the bookshelf and gathered the cassettes. Lexington had stopped and was looking quizzically at the one in his talons. His mouth was moving subtly, his voice barely audible. Nikki leaned over and read out loud:

"'Les Misérables?' I know, it's tricky to pronounce. Sometimes I just say 'Leh Miz'. It's easier for me." Nikki took the cassette from Lexington and proceeded to the boom box across the room.

"What is it?" Lexington inquired.

"It's a cassette; for music. This one happens to contain the music from the greatest musical of all time-" Nikki hit the play button with a dramatic gesture. "- Les Misérables."

Lexington and Nikki frosted the cupcakes as music filled the apartment. The two worked in silence, working with precision while listening to the bewitching lyrics. By the time that _I Dreamed a Dream _came on, they had finished frosting and were lying on the couch, dining on the cupcakes. Halfway through his third cupcake, Lexington turned to her.

"They keep singing about forgiveness and Christianity. I remember that the people in Scotland were also religious. What about you?" Nikki paused and took a thoughtful bite of her cupcake.

"I have thought about that a ton. Especially since, uh, leaving Montana." She thought of Brian for a fleeting moment. "I've had a lot of doubts over the years. I mean, everybody does at some point. I just want to find the right religion. I'm still looking."

Lexington nodded and finished his cupcake. They reclined back on the couch and digested the desserts, music wafting through the room. Nikki shifted her gaze and saw the meditative expression drawn across Lexington's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh nothing. I was just trying to figure out the story. And I was thinking about how amazing it is. That music can really touch one's spirit."

Nikki smiled and got up. After disappearing into her sister's room for a moment, she reappeared with a thick book.

"The musical is based off of the book by Victor Hugo. You can borrow it. It's unabridged, unfortunately. It'll take a while to get through."

Lexington sat up and graciously took the book, his eyes twinkling. Before he could thank her, the door's lock jangled. Lexington's eyes lit up and Nikki ran to brace the door. She urgently whispered to the gargoyle.

"Go! It's my sister! They're back!" Lexington's eyes returned to their normal lack of luminosity. _Did his eyes just GLOW?_

"Oh! Right! Okay, um see ya later!" Lexington scurried over and gave her a brief hug, novel still in hand.

"Ha, thanks! It was a great date! Where did the hug come from?"

"I saw it on TV, hugs seem customary for departures." Without another word, the little gargoyle ran out onto the balcony and glided away. After a moment Nikki realized that her sister was pounding on the door.

"NIKKI! Open up, please! We live here, too!"

Nikki stepped back and opened the door. A tired Tessa and Scott entered the apartment. Scott gave Nikki a smile and strode to his bedroom; Tessa gave Nikki a hug.

"Thank you so much for the tickets! How was your date? Why are you in PJs?"

"Uh you're welcome. It w-was really quickly. So I'm home in PJs now."

"Hmm I see. Well you'll have to tell me later."

"Uh- yupp. I will. Goodnight."

Nikki disappeared into her covers, her adrenaline still flowing from the close call.


	6. Chapter 4

Daylight was almost gone. Brooklyn could feel his muscles involuntarily tensing, ready to spring forth from his stone sleep. He wriggled, creating fissures in his rocky shell. In a sudden release he stretched his frame, blasting pieces of stone in all directions. After giving a mighty yawn, the gargoyle turned to his rookery brothers and discovered that Lexington had disappeared from his roost. Broadway noticed as well, and peered inside the clock tower. Lexington was curled on the staircase, a large book in hand. Brooklyn broke the silence.

"Uh, Lex?"

"Shh! Javert is back!"

"Who's what?"

"SHHH!" Lexington waved his hand impatiently, eyes still fixed on the page.

Brooklyn sighed and returned to the balcony, Hudson was readying for patrol.

"Where to tonight, Hudson?" Brooklyn stretched his wings, crouching next to the old warrior.

"Elisa informed us that there has been a rise of disturbances in Soundview. Figured we had best check there first." Hudson adjusted his sheath, and leapt into the wind. The crimson gargoyle took a deep breath, savoring the rejuvenation that sleep brought. He allowed himself to fall into the air current and followed Hudson. The brisk air caught onto the patagium of his wings.

The two warriors glided in silence for several moments. Brooklyn spoke up.

"Say Hudson, do you know what's gotten into Lex?"

"He came back last night with the book. He's only put it down to sleep." Hudson chuckled. "Can't blame him, the lad has discovered a fine piece literature. I read a page over his shoulder."

"Hm."

"So when do ye lads plan introducing yer new friend to Goliath?"

"Tomorrow night, actually. Probably a little after midnight, we were going to hang out for a while first. I think that she's going to be more excited to thank you."

"You say that as if the lass doesn't know about the arrangement."

"Uh. Yeah, well. I guess she doesn't."

"Hmm… Not good. Females like to know they're getting into beforehand, it probably holds true for female humans as well."

Brooklyn felt a tinge of anxiety. Hudson was right, and he didn't know how Nikki would react. He quickly changed the subject.

"Hudson, what was your mate like?" The young gargoyle scolded himself, he managed to transition from one touchy subject to another. He knew that Hudson's mate was long gone.

"A moment, lad. There is a burglary underway." Hudson disappeared for a few minutes, leaving Brooklyn to perch on a rooftop. Burglaries were often fast and easy, and despite Hudson's age he was more than capable of handling it solo.

He took a moment to think out loud.

"Brilliant work, Brooklyn. Now what? You take Nikki out for some fun and then what? 'By the way, it would be really convenient if you met our clan leader. How about right now?'" He scoffed. Hudson gracefully landed on the roof moments later.

"Right then, lad. Next one is yours." The two took off again. Hudson didn't speak of his mate. In fact, he avoided eye contact with Brooklyn. The crimson gargoyle's ears drooped. He had hit a nerve.

Not long afterward, Brooklyn noticed a mugging underway. He apprehended the culprit and knocked him out cold. He returned to Hudson. The night was relatively quiet in Soundview. After several hours, they took a rest on the rooftop. Looking around at the festive neighborhood. The apartments had multi colored lights strung along the balconies; trees with bizarre decorations could be seen inside of the windows.

"Elisa said that the whole city looks like this. The humans are preparing to celebrate Christmas. The decorations are strange, but oddly cheery. Don't you think?" Hudson stated. Brooklyn absently nodded, still gazing across the landscape. Hudson sighed.

"How do you think the introductions tomorrow night?"

"I'm not sure, Hudson. Just hoping for the best."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Nikki walked home from work at a rapid clip. Nothing was quite as rewarding as finishing a day of hard work, knowing that the evening would surely bring entertainment. It was a matter of mere hours before Brooklyn took her on the final practice date. Surely by the end of tonight she will have gained enough confidence to call James. The closer she came to the phone call, the more she daydreamed about the cashier. She couldn't deny that he was attractive. He had intelligent eyes, a genuine smile and his hooked nose simply struck a chord in her feminine brain. She found herself blushing, again. <em>Nikki, you're turning into Tessa.<em> But after a moment she dismissed the thought and returned to her daydreaming. The fantasies flowed all the way into the building, apartment and bathroom.

_One more night, I get better at this dating thing with Brooklyn, and then I get to call James. _Nikki smiled excitedly as she lathered the lemon shampoo through her hair. James had found his way into her daydreams as she gained social confidence on these 'mock dates'. She was plucked from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Nikki, it's me!"

"I know, Tessa! You're the only other woman in the apartment." Nikki rinsed her hair impatiently.

"Are you going out again tonight?"

"Yeah! What's up?"

There was a brief pause. "Nothing. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Uh, sure? See you tomorrow morning. I don't work so I'll be out late."

"Okay, sounds good! Have fun and be safe!"

A splash of makeup and a ponytail later, Nikki was putting on her coat and heading for the door. She decided to grab the pizza on the way to the clock tower, it would save time and she was getting hungry. Besides, Brooklyn needed something for breakfast. She entered the pizzeria and reemerged with a box containing a large pepperoni pizza. Her chilled fingers clutched the warm cardboard as she climbed the fire escape. The sounds of New York penetrated the night and Nikki listened to the traffic as she waited. _It really is bizarre. I was leading a slow life and I came to New York to get back on track. Now it's just slowed down a little further. Well, I guess it isn't too bad. I might be hanging out with mythical creatures but at least I'm working. And I have a potential date with James. That darling man, James._

"Earth to Nikki?"

Nikki jumped, caught unawares. She turned to see a smiling gargoyle beside her. She gave him a light nudge.

"Yeesh, Brooklyn! Don't scare me like that! I've had enough adrenaline this week."

"I'm sure. Hey, you brought pizza?" Brooklyn's small nose twitched, savoring the aroma.

"Of course! Now let's go eat. Get this date underway!"

Brooklyn scooped up the little human and gave a chuckle. Nikki gave a confused laugh.

"What's so funny, Pilot?"

"You're so little! You weigh less than Lexington, but still."

A disturbed scoff escaped her lips. Brooklyn raised his eye ridges, almost innocently.

"What? You're tiny."

"Brooklyn- do you always talk to women about their size?"

"No. I really haven't had the chance." He shrugged, ears drooping submissively.

"Oh. Uh, you really don't want to do that. Not a good idea. Just a suggestion."

"So, why is that?"

"Women are self-conscious creatures. We do a lot of comparing. It's stupid but it happens."

Brooklyn mulled this over.

"Are all human females born like that?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Why?"

"It's nothing." He broke eye contact, looking forlornly at the ground. Nikki looked about for a moment and realized that they had never left the rooftop.

"So, we doing this or what?" She joked. Brooklyn looked up with realization.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry, lost in thought!" He stretched his wings and the two were off.

Nikki gripped the pizza box tightly with one arm and had the other wrapped around Brooklyn's neck.

"So where are we going, Pilot?"

"I have a place in mind. You want to eat first?"

"By all means! I'm starving!"

The two sat on a rooftop overlooking Rockefeller's. Streetlamps and Christmas lights illuminated the space and the air was mingled with the resonance of carols. Brooklyn opened the pizza box and took a slice hurriedly. Nikki frowned.

"'Ladies first' doesn't apply here, huh?"

"First what?"

"Let the lady have some first?" Nikki took some pizza for herself.

"Enlighten me."

"Well, being a gentleman. Manners, being courteous towards women, you know. Chivalry. Ever seen on TV when a guy holds open the door for his girl?"

"Well sure, but why? Women are capable of holding doors."

"This is true. But it's how men show women that they appreciate them. It makes us feel special. Chivalry is a sure way to a woman's heart."

"Is it?" Brooklyn chewed on another piece, a pondering glaze in his eyes.

Nikki observed the abruptly somber gargoyle.

"Hey, Pilot. I'm gonna take a stab in the dark here. I'm not the first female that you've encountered. Do you need to talk about it?" Brooklyn looked absently at her.

_Darn it. Guys don't talk about this stuff. They don't ask for emotional support. Stupid! Nikki, you've made another awkward situation!_

"I had rookery sisters back in Scotland." _Oh. Never mind, then._

"We would flirt with them and have fun. Broadway, Lexington and I would compete to see how many females we could woo. But it wasn't serious. We hadn't quite hit the stage when we were ready to find a mate, and the breeding season wasn't due for quite a while."

"So you miss your rookery sisters? How could you be sure that you weren't related?"  
>Brooklyn grinned and pointed to his nostrils.<p>

"Pheromones. We can tell if we are distantly related. But no, she wasn't one of my rookery sisters. Yeah… Her name is Maggie."

"The mutate?" Surprise spread across the gargoyle's beak. "Lex told me about them."

"I see. I guess that my priorities changed. Not long after Demona tricked me, I realized that the only female gargoyle left was trying to kill us. At that point I really started to fear that I would live out the rest of my nights alone."

"But Maggie isn't a gargoyle. She's a mutate."

"I know. But she's the best that I can find. I like her. And she's someone that I could take to the skies with. But she's scared of us. There's not really a point now." Nikki put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"That's a difficult position. I'm sorry."

"Thanks." The two sat in silence for a moment. Brooklyn tapped his talons to the slow rhythm of the carols playing below. Nikki sat up, a light bulb flashing in her mind's eye.

"Let's dance!"

"Come again?" Brooklyn chuckled amused. He allowed the excited little woman pull him to his feet. She placed her hand in his and placed his right hand on her scapula.

"It's a human thing, but I promise it's really fun! Move to the music with me!"

Brooklyn laughed as she demonstrated how to sway gently to the music.

"This can totally count as chivalry! Make sure to hold her like so and be engaging in conversation."

"It's a miracle that you haven't been discovered!" Brooklyn chortled.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I only know the waltz and Footloose."

"Which one are we doing?"

"Neither. This is your most basic form of slow dance. We're just moving rhythmically." The song changed and Peggy Lee's voice trilled out _I Like A Sleighride_. Nikki increased her pace, (thus encouraging Brooklyn to as well) and spoke.

"You really shouldn't worry about it too much. Almost nobody gets this love thing right the first time. I've dated a couple of guys myself."

"And you need us for practice dates? You sound like you know this dating game a little too well." Brooklyn teased.

"HA! Watch it, buster." She maneuvered herself under his arm, much to the gargoyle's bewilderment.

"It's called a twirl. You use your arm to guide her under and back again." He executed the move.

"By the way, you mentioned earlier that Demona tricked you. Want to enlighten me?"

"Maybe another time. It's a long story. For now let's try the twirl again." His muscles tensed a bit upon hearing the name of his nemesis. The two danced for the next hour, chatting amiably and trying new moves. Nikki stopped to grab a bite of pizza, promptly spat the icy piece back out in disgust and returned to her dance partner.

"You're starting to get the hang of this dancing!" Nikki exclaimed during a twirl.

"It isn't half bad, I'll admit."

The song ended and _Baby It's Cold Outside Came On._

Nikki yawned as they slowed into a waltz. She saw that a smirk occupied his beak.

"You're not falling asleep on me, right?"

"Not quite." They waltzed in silence for the song, feeling the rhythm and gazed at the urban lights.

"Nikki? What's a chivalrous thing to do after dancing?"

"Escort your partner off the dance floor. Why? Surely we aren't finished tonight."

Brooklyn wrapped her hand around his arm and escorted her to the edge of the roof, picking up the pizza box as they went.

"Yeah, unfortunately, we have to. I have something else in mind tonight, besides this."

"What does that entail?" She knit her eyebrows together. Brooklyn exhaled, anxious.

"Our clan leader wants to meet you. Tonight. After we had set up the practice dates he said that he wanted to meet you. For the safety of the clan."

"I wouldn't hurt you guys. He knows that, right?"

"We know. But others might. It's just an introduction."

She stopped to contemplate the proposal. _Clan leader. Well, I guess that this would have happened eventually. Besides, I might get the chance to thank Hudson._

"Are you up for it?" he implored.

"Sure. Yeah, let's go." Brooklyn picked her up. "Wait!" He stopped. "A gentleman disposes of the trash. If you would be so kind." She smiled, indicating the pizza box.

An amused grin lit up his face, then set her down and took the box down into the alleyway. Brooklyn scaled the building a moment later and lifted Nikki into her normal cradled position.

"Thanks, Pilot. Now, what's the clan leader's name?"

"Goliath." The glide to the clock tower whizzed by, and soon the little human found herself standing on the balcony beneath the chronometer. Beneath her she could hear the sound of police officers strolling into the precinct, their patrol vehicles leaving the lot and merging into the sea of headlights and blaring horns. She peered out over the landscape, gasping in awe.

"I have to hand it to you guys, you have great taste when in comes to real estate." A snarl caught her attention and she whipped around. Brooklyn was kneeling next to a sturdy beast resembling a gargoyle. The creature's eyes were glowing and it growled at the sight of her. Brooklyn scratched the beast behind the webbed ears and spoke soothingly.

"Hey, don't worry, boy. This is a friend. Her name is Nikki." He waved to Nikki, encouraging her to approach. The creature growled again.

"Brooklyn, what is that?"

"This is Bronx. Don't worry, he won't hurt you." Nikki took a step forward and was greeted with another growl and a bark. She backed away.

"What the heck, man? It doesn't like me!"

"I thought you said that you were good with dogs?"

"I am! THIS isn't a dog!"

"Close enough, he's the gargoyle version." Brooklyn stood, trying to reassure her. "C'mon. Just give him a little pat. He won't hurt you, I promise."

Nikki took a deep breath and took a step forward. Bronx's growl had lowered to a light rumble. _I guess he kinda responds like a dog. I was letting my fear show. _She took a few more steps and was now right in front of Bronx. The gargoyle beast was curiously sniffing her waist (snout level for him).

_ Okay, time to introduce myself. _She knelt, avoiding eye contact and put out her hand for the beast. Bronx took a few sniffs and changed his demeanor, liking her hand and panting happily.

"See?" Brooklyn stated. "He warmed up to you."

"He always does."

Nikki popped up at the voice, struck with recognition.

"Hudson?"

The old gargoyle emerged from the shadows of the entryway. He chuckled.

"You learned my name, lass?"

"Y-yeah. I did." She approached Hudson, grinning. "I wanted to thank you. You know, for keeping me out of trouble last week." She extended her hand. Hudson took it firmly and shook.

"You're quite welcome, Miss-?"

"Nikki." She released her hand, flexing her fingers. _Note to self: Talons are tougher than they look. _"Nikki Harrison."

"I see, so Brooklyn has brought you to be introduced?"

"Yes, I've met you and now Bronx. If I've counted correctly, I have one more gargoyle to meet?" Brooklyn tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, and he indicated the sky.

In the distance, she saw Lexington and Broadway swooping in for a landing. Behind them was a massive, lavender figure. Not a moment later, they landed on the balcony. Nikki felt herself gulp at the sight of the burly male. He met her gaze, no emotion in his eyes. He turned to Brooklyn.

"Is this your friend?" Nikki didn't break her gaze.

Brooklyn nodded his head. "This is Nikki. We have each hung out with her one on one and we think that she is trustworthy." The woman still didn't look away.

_Holy stinking huge gargoyle… _Goliath looked at her, almost uncomfortably. He extended a giant hand to her.

"I am the leader of this clan. My name is Goliath."

"Yeah." She took his hand and shook it feebly, eyes still fixed. "B-Brooklyn told me. We were just h-hanging."

"Hanging. I see. I wish to speak with you."

"Yeah. I can do that." Nikki blinked her eyes back to their normal size.

She and Goliath strolled inside of the clock tower, leaving the trio to discuss the night crime. Hudson followed close behind. Goliath turned to her, face vacant of emotion.

"What is your name?" Goliath asked.

"Nikki, sir." She gulped.

"Well, Nikki, I understand that you discovered our home after an encounter with Hudson."

"That's right."

"You followed him back?"

"…I-I did. But he really did a good job of getting back! In-"

"I understand," Goliath sat on the stairs, still towering above her. "Tell me how."

"How?" Nikki tilted her head, like a curious puppy.

"Aye lass," Hudson spoke up. "Only a small number of humans know about us. If possible, we want to keep that number from going up." Nikki's eyelids fluttered in thought, eyes focused on the stone steps.

"W-well, I'm a hunter. That involves tracking and so I followed you back here. I've got some experience under my belt."

"Then you are surely not from Manhattan?" Goliath inquired.

_Background check. Got it._

"No, I just moved here not too long ago. I was born in Montana."

"Why was the move necessary?" Hudson asked, scratching his beard.

_That's a good question. I'm starting to wonder that myself. _"I came here in hopes of leaving behind some old burdens, get back on the fast track. Hasn't really worked out so far, until I met you guys." Hudson gave Goliath a glance. _Crud. Am I in trouble?_ "Broadway told me about your past and the thousand-year-sleep." Nikki uttered softly. The two gargoyles snapped their gaze to her immediately.

"I-I c-can't imagine what it must be like, h-h-having been betrayed like that and now being surrounded by the kind t-that you distrust." She gulped, suppressing her nerves. "I promise, I will never hurt any of you. My lips are sealed."

A pondering expression spread across Goliath's face, his talons resting thoughtfully on his chin. After a tense moment, Goliath stood and Nikki's heart began to beat furiously in her chest. _I keep forgetting how huge he is._

"Our trust does not come easily, but I believe that you will prove yourself worthy of it." Goliath cordially stated. Relief flooded through Nikki as she exhaled, her anxiety gone.

"Thank you, Goliath. I won't disappoint you."

"So we're in the clear?" a female voice interjected. Nikki turned to see Detective Maza waiting nonchalantly at the other end of the room.

"Wait wait wait, y-you knew about them?" Nikki asked, flinging her arm to indicate the gargoyles. Bronx barked excitedly and sprinted over to Detective Maza, nearly knocking over the detective.

"Good to see you too!" she cooed, patting Bronx. "Miss Harrison, correct? Sorry about the other night, can't be too careful." Nikki continued to stare at her, dumbfounded. _Holy cow. Holy cow. Cops can lie? _Goliath arose and approached. "It is good to see you, Elisa. And yes, this is the young woman that the Trio met."

"You guys talked about me, huh?" Nikki observed, mildly uncomfortable.

"I warned Goliath that that a civilian was inquiring about the clock tower. I'm sorry but we have to be cautious about those sort of matters." Elisa stated, raising her palm indicating Goliath. "It can be difficult to contain a secret like this."

Nikki scratched the back of her neck, still discontent. "Does the whole police station know?" Elisa shook her head. "Just Matt and myself." _Who the heck is Matt?_ "Elisa, you wished to discuss a recent case?" Goliath spoke in.

"That's right. I wanted to show you the crime scene, see what you made of it. I'm thinking Dracon." Goliath nodded and turned toward the staircase. "Good to meet you officially, Miss Harrison." Elisa smiled as she strode away.

Nikki feebly waved her hand and watched the human and gargoyle duo escape to balcony, where Goliath scooped Elisa into his enormous arms and took off into the night. The Trio entered, still chatting about recent burglaries. Lexington gave Nikki a warm smile "Goliath seemed alright with you." "Is that so?" Nikki mused, crossing her arms. "You eavesdroppers pick up on anything else?" She teased.

"We were all anxious to know Goliath's judgment, lass." Hudson interjected. "It's not often that we find a new friend."A familiar beeping sound filled the atmosphere. Hudson and Nikki turned to see Broadway pull a bowl of Macaroni and cheese from the microwave. _A microwave?_ Brooklyn sat at the top of the stairs, looking blankly at Lex, who had resumed his reading. Upon further observation, Nikki discovered that Bronx was gnawing on a T-bone at the foot of a reclining chair. In front of the chair was a small television set. _Man, the guys are living it up in here._ Nikki walked over to the small cabinet that the microwave rested on, running her hand along the worn edge. _Looks like thrift store quality._ "Want some?" Broadway asked. "I could heat up another bowl." A yawn caught in her throat, threatening to escape. "Thanks, but no thanks. I think that I just need to get home. Still haven't adjusted to nocturnal living." Nikki joked, giving a weak laugh. As if on call, Brooklyn popped up from behind. "Need a lift?" The yawning girl nodded, and started towards the stairs. "Goodnight, guys." She turned, waving weakly to Hudson and Broadway.

"I reckon we'll be seeing more of you soon, lass." Hudson called after her, more of a statement than a question.

"You reckoned right." She tittered. Nikki followed Brooklyn up and out to the balcony, stroking the distracted Lexington's shoulder on the way. "See ya, Lex."

"See ya later, Nikki." Lexington mumbled from the pages. Brooklyn hoisted Nikki into his arms and took off. "You look exhausted, do you work tomorrow?" Brooklyn observed. _Is it that obvious? Maybe the bags under my eyes are multiplying. _"No, I don't work, thank goodness. I'm just going to focus on getting sleep. Then I have a phone call to make to Mister James."


	7. Chapter 5

"He should be off of work in two hours, you HAVE to call him!" Tessa implored. Tessa was busy clipping coupons across the counter, pointing adamantly at the receipt in Nikki's hand. _Never should have told her. Bad call on my part. _"Tessa, I can't believe you. You SPIED on him! Who the heck does that?" Nikki paced over to the refrigerator, pulling out the orange juice. Tessa put down her scissors, searching the newspaper for another page of coupons. "Look, I just went to the grocery store to look around," she checked her watch "about six and a half hours ago- he'll be off in an hour and a half! You need to give him that call!"

Nikki chugged a glass of orange juice, using the time to come up with her response. "I don't want t-to call now that y-you're breathing down my neck. And you're n-not fooling anyone! You so w-went to see if he was working. Jerk. You know this is nerve-wracking." The creaking of the door met Nikki's ears, Scott was home. "C'mon, Nikki! I'm giving you plenty of space, I haven't told Mom or Dad about it! But if you've had his number for a week, he may think that you're losing interest."

"What's all this about?" Scott inquired, taking off his coat as he entered the kitchen. Tessa threw her hands up in exasperation. "See?! I haven't even told Scott!"

"I only told you last night, you haven't had time to!" Nikki threw up her arms emphatically.

"I'm sorry, I'm still not follo-" Scott interjected.

"Well, now he had might as well." Tessa turned to her husband. "Nikki got a phone number from a handsome young man. We think that he wants to ask her on a date."

_Thanks, sis. _Nikki poured herself another glass of orange juice, emptying the jug."Why is she calling him?"

"Honey, he gave her his number, and he has displayed interest-"

"No, no I understand that, dearest. What I don't get it is; why is SHE calling HIM?"

"Well, hon. It was an invitation, there isn't any rule book that says he has to call her." _…Why am I calling HIM?…_

"I know, dearest. I've just been taught that if I want to show a woman that I really think she is worth the effort, I make the first move." Scott opened the refrigerator. "Did you two finish off the orange juice again?"

Nikki stood up suddenly and went to the money jar, pulling out a few dollars.

"Nikki, where are you going?" Scott called.

"Getting your orange juice, I'll be back in a few!" she called, pulling on her coat and dashing out the door. _Okay, take the elevator. No running down the stairs. If you can't breathe, your stuttering will get a billion times worse._ Nikki took deep breaths as she rode down the elevator, speaking soft affirmations to herself. "Okay, you've got this. He is only a guy. You've had a boyfriend; you know how to get along with guys. Just relax. Relax. Relax." The elevator door opened into the busy lobby, everyone arriving home from work.

_No need to be nervous. You've got this. You're in control of the situation. _She jogged over the melting snow slush that covered the sidewalk, the grocery store in sight. _Okay, now to explain the receipt. How did I… oh, laundry! It happens all the time! Perfect! _Nikki's curly locks flew out of her face as she entered through the automatic doors. She was met by the melody of holiday tunes as she entered. Christmas would arrive in a matter of days, and every store played carols and had festive decorations. Her eyes flew to the registers. There he was, smiling and scanning items for a customer. She blushed as her heart rate spiked ever so slightly. _Orange juice, orange juice…_ Quickly walking to the back of the store, she grabbed the first orange juice jug that she could find. _YES! _She thought excitedly, making her way to the check out line, only several meters ahead. _Finally there's going to be some action! I can't wait 'til- _Her thoughts were interrupted by the squeaking of grocery cart wheels. A little old lady appeared from behind a canned tuna display and ended up in line in front of her.

_Seriously? Just my luck. _Nikki stood in line, awaiting her chance. It seemed that the more she stared at the gum packs, the more that she stared at her watch, the longer the line ahead of her seemed. _You're doing this for James; you're doing this for James. Just be patient. _Eventually, the little aged lady in front of her unloaded her cart and James proceeded to scan each item. _Okay, okay. Deep breath. This is going to happen. Oh my goodness this is really happening! NO! Calm down! _The elderly woman paid for her groceries and hoisted up her paper bag, then proceeded to slowly stroll out of the store. _Alright,_ g_ame on. _

She put the jug of orange juice in front of James and coaxed a welcoming smile onto her face. He returned the grin as he scanned the orange juice. "Well, hey there, stranger. How have you been?" he asked. Nikki shrugged, still smiling. "Alright. Just running a quick errand."  
>"I see," he responded as Nikki handed him the money and he bagged the jug. "And would you care for a receipt for such a small purchase?"<br>"I certainly would. In fact, the last receipt I received went through the laundry." Nikki stated coyly. James' eyes flickered up from the paper bag and up to meet hers'. _Got him. _"A real shame. I didn't get the chance to look it over."

James handed her the receipt and chuckled. "Well, numbers can be pretty dull anyway. I prefer face to face interaction anyway."  
>"I suppose, but one could argue that numbers have an under-appreciated role in everyday life." Nikki replied. <em>C'mon, c'mon just ask me out!<br>_"Well, this could be a pretty prolonged discussion." _Yes, yes, c'mon... _"Care to continue this conversation on... maybe Tuesday night, at the pizzeria down the block?" _YES! BINGO!  
><em>"I'd love to." Nikki answered, her smile betraying her delight.  
>"Great! It's a date. Does seven work?"<br>"Perfect."  
>"Awesome. I'll see you Tuesday, Nikki." He smiled. Nikki took picked up her bag, containing the orange juice, and left the little store. She breathed carefully all the way back to the apartment, trying to slow the joyful gallop of her heart.<br>Once inside, she removed the jug of orange juice from the bag and slid it across the counter to Scott. He and Tessa looked at Nikki with sheer bewilderment. The giddy young woman shrugged and simply stated; "Now you have your orange juice, and he asked me on a date. Win-win, right?"

Nikki walked through the glass doors and was greeted by the sounds of legal chatter, ringing telephones and more carols softly playing over the speakers. Adjusting her bag, she scanned her surroundings for the detective. Nikki strode up to the nearest officer, a middle-aged man with a thick mustache, flipping through some papers. "Excuse me, sir?" Nikki asked timidly.  
>The officer turned to her, he bore a gold tag that read 'M. Morgan'.<br>"Yes, ma'am?" Officer Morgan asked.  
>"I was wondering if I could speak to Detective Maza?" Nikki inquired.<br>"Yeah, sure." The officer tucked the paperwork under his arm and walked down a hallway, indicating for her to follow. Nikki followed the officer down the hall until he disappeared through a door, the window reading "Break Room". A moment later, Elisa appeared, eating a ham sandwich. She swallowed and greeted Nikki. "Hey, kiddo. You want to go see the guys?" The two walked back down the hallway, Elisa took another bite of the sandwich.  
>"Yeah, Brooklyn said that you knew how to get up there. A staircase?"<br>"Yeah, right this way." The two turned left and continued down another corridor.  
>"Brooklyn told ya, huh?"<br>"Not many secrets between clan members, ya know what I mean? And what brings you here so early? Sunset won't be here for at least a half hour."  
>"I wanted to watch them wake up. I've heard about this stone sleep, but I have yet to see it."<br>Elisa turned to a door on the right. Upon opening it, Nikki beheld a dark room with a stair case at the end. Elisa stretched her open palm to the staircase. "Head on up, just keep walking until the stairs stop."  
>"A little dark, doesn't look too welcoming." Nikki took a step forward, using her foot to feel her way up the staircase.<br>"It isn't too bad. See you in a little while." Elisa took another bite of her sandwich and softly closed the door behind her.  
>Nikki turned back to the staircase and began to feel her way up. <em>A little spooky up here. <em>She stopped and slid her duffel bag off of her shoulder and onto the stone staircase. Feeling around in the darkness, she unzipped the bag and pulled her Walkman out. After slipping on the headphones and messing around with the buttons, she continued up the staircase to the upbeat melody of Kenny Loggins singing _Footloose. _She continued to trek up the stairs, her blonde curls bouncing as she added a whimsical little jig to her gait.  
>On the ending notes, she ascended from the stairs and into a large, attic-like area. The stone walls and flooring gave the room a cold aura. She walked about and climbed the stairs up to another floor, and the assorted appliances and furniture gave the space a homey feel. A television set sat in front of a reclining chair, and a microwave oven sat at the other end of the room. Beams of dying sunlight soaked the stone floor, and Nikki followed them up the stairs and onto the balcony.<br>"Whoa... holy... smokes..." Nikki pulled the Walkman out of her pocket and turned it off, slowly looking about. Before her were six mighty, stone figures. She walked closer and approached the smallest figure, with his webbed wings spread in a defensive pose. She touched the stone and gently tapped on Lexington's hand. _I would've never been able to tell. Can't believe that Lex is hidden in there. _She proceeded down the row of gargoyles, identifying each one. _They all look so... defensive. Do they do that on purpose? _She finally ended up standing behind the enormous figure of Goliath. She crossed over to the side, looking at the frozen face of Goliath. _Yikes. Still scary, even when he's asleep. _Nikki took a step back and took a gander at the sun's position. _Still a while. I ought to do something to pass the time. _She wandered back into the attic. Nikki plopped herself down on the plush recliner. _Ooooh, nice! _She stretched out and sighed. She laid there for about five minutes, eyes closed and listening to the whistling of the wind.  
><em>How nice. How relaxing... how... Oh, who am I kidding? I'm bored! <em>She sat up and retrieved the Walkman from her jacket pocket. Nikki slipped on the headphones once more and let the melody play. _Oh, yes. Sing it, Kenny! _After a few measures, Nikki stood up. _Okay, give in. Nostalgia is kicking in, you know the moves._ She turned up the music and promptly began the shuffle. The steps flowed back into her memory as she began the dance. She swung her feet and stepped around in an organized set. _Just like the movie! Whoo! _The line-dance brought back an intense surge of memories and Nikki lost herself in the music. The song played twice more and she had to remove her jacket. The Walkman found a new home in her jean pocket, as she continued to bounce around the room. Sweat pouring from her forehead, Nikki rolled up her sleeves and hummed along as she danced.  
>As the song finished round number five, and Nikki was met by a tap on the shoulder.<br>"EEYAH!" Nikki shrieked. She turned to see Lexington standing innocently behind her. Behind him stood Broadway and Brooklyn, both sporting mildly confused grins. Nikki's cheeks turned a fiery shade of red, and she slowly pulled off her headphones. "So... how long have you guys been standing there?"  
>"Long enough. A few minutes." Lexington smiled.<br>"Wait... you guys are awake... then..." She groaned, "Darn it, I missed it?"  
>"Missed what?" Broadway asked.<p>

"I wanted to see you guys wake up. It sounded cool." The trio stared blankly at her. "Dang, that sounded creepy... Forget it."  
>Brooklyn chuckled and approached her, pointing at the Walkman.<br>"So, what exactly were you listening to?"  
>"Oh, just the greatest song from the greatest movie ever!" Nikki exclaimed. "Footloose!" The trio looked at each other, perplexed.<br>"That sounds like an amputation." Lexington stated.  
><em>Oh no. No more of this nonsense. These guys are getting educated right here and right now. <em>She removed her headphones from the device and handed the Walkman to Lex.  
>"You think you can hook that up, Lex? Get some music going in here?"<br>"Of course I can!" Lexington took the Walkman and left to the television set playing with an assortment of wires. Bronx lumbered in front of the recliner couch and sat down. Nikki looked out at the empty balcony.  
>"They just left for patrol. It's our night to watch the clock tower." Brooklyn said, seeming to have read Nikki's mind.<p>

Broadway watched curiously as Lexington hooked up the Walkman to the television. "So, what're we going to do with this?" Broadway asked Nikki.

"Footloose is a classic movie, one of the greatest cinematic creations EVER. It has an amazing song also called Footloose. And I'm going to teach you guys how to dance to it."  
>"Alright, it's ready!" Lex called.<br>"Alright, I'm game!" Brooklyn chimed in.  
>"Me too!" Broadway added.<br>Nikki stepped forward as the opening notes began to play. She tapped the toes of her right foot in a square motion, tapping each corner on the invisible square on which she stood.  
>The trio joined in, lining up beside her, attempting to mimic her moves.<br>"Could you slow down? Show us step by step?" Lexington asked above the sound of the guitar.  
>"No way, man! Just learn it as you go."<br>Nikki threw in more moves, following the memorized routine as the gargoyles watched and copied her moves. They soon began to recognize the pattern and grew independent of Nikki's leadership. The song ended just as the gargoyles has grown accustomed to the routine.  
>"Let's play it again!" an energized Lexington declared, and he ran to the television and replayed the song. Nikki began to throw in some of her own freestyle moves as the four continued to dance. Soon all four were throwing in some extra moves I their own.<br>"Hey," Brooklyn leaned over and whispered to Nikki, as the song approached the ending measures. "Want to throw in a spin?"  
>"Like at the Rockwell center? Heck, yes!"<br>Brooklyn took Nikki's hand and spin her into him. He then spun her back out, but her fingers slipped from his grasp. Nikki rotated and stumbled into a sturdy figure, which stumbled under the sudden impact.  
>"Oof!" Nikki gasped, as she collapsed against the figure.<br>"Ow!" The figure grunted as they collapsed on the ground.  
>The trio stopped their dancing as the song ended, and approached the two fallen personages.<br>Nikki groaned and hoisted herself up on an elbow, and rubbed her hip with her free hand. She then looked at whom she had just fallen into and blushed violently. _Not good, not good!_

For anyone that is unfamiliar with line dances (you poor soul), here is a good example

Stupid Doc Manager isn't letting me put in the full link. Just insert the typical YouTube search URL (with a / at the end)before the text below, and BOOM! The URL.

watch?v=_Qi3XgbD6-g


	8. Chapter 6

Nikki felt small talons wrap around her waist. Unable to speak, or do anything but blush, she remained limp as Lexington pulled her up. Brooklyn had taken the man's arm and hoisted him into a standing position.

"I-I-I-I'm s-so sorr-r-rry!" Nikki apologized, the words tumbling clumsily out of her mouth. Sweat began to build on her brow, her face flaming.

The man rubbed his elbow, and smiled sympathetically. "Hey, don't worry about it. Just hit my funny bone, I'm fine. Are YOU alright?"

The man asked, stepping forward. His crystal blue eyes were... Genuine. Nikki felt herself blush even more as the stranger expressed sympathy.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine."

"Oh, you two haven't met, have you?" Lexington piped in. The small gargoyle stretched his hand towards Nikki in introduction. "This is our new friend, Nikki." He turned to indicate the man. "Nikki, this is Matt Bluestone. He's Elisa's partner."

Nikki continued to blush and look away from the officer, still a bundle of awkward nerves.

"Nice to meet you." Matt extended his hand to Nikki. She shook hands timidly with the officer.

"Y-you too."

"But formalities aside, I have a question. Guys, have you seen Elisa? I thought she might be up here."

"We didn't woke up very long ago, we haven't seen her yet." Broadway stated.

"Hmm. Weird. She was supposed to give me an update on the Dracon case." Matt rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He looked back at Nikki, his eyes lingering on her face for just a moment longer.

"You don't happen to be an undercover agent with information on the case do you?" He asked jokingly. Despite her nerves, Nikki giggled. "No, d-definitely not. I mean, I cut m-meat for a living. I'm not sure that there's much I c-could do to help."

Matt looked somewhat taken aback, and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"O-oh n-no no, not like t-that! I'm bu-butcher! It's totally l-legal." Matt tried with all his might, but couldn't contain his laughter. Nikki felt a pang of relief and offense simultaneously.

"Is th-there something w-wrong with that?" She asked, folding her arms.

"No, no nothing at all," the detective reassured her. "Just... Not what I was expecting. You enjoy that job?"

"Yep. Been hunting and field dressing game my whole life."

"Hmm. You've piqued my curiosity, Miss Harrison. You'll have to elaborate for me sometime." Matt turned back to the staircase. "I have a few stops to make, check up on the Protection Case. Let Elisa know that I'm looking for her!" Matt called as he descended the staircase.

"Will do!"

"See ya later!" The gargoyles called after him.

Nikki waited until the redheaded detective was out of sight, then turned to the trio.

"So, what exactly is the 'Protection Case'? And who's this Dracon guy?"

"The protection thing? I have no idea, honestly." Brooklyn admitted. "Dracon is head of a local gang. Real crummy guy."

"Oh. Well. That sounds like an exciting case."

"Speaking of exciting," Lexington interjected "any updates on James?"

Nikki blushed again and smiled giddily. "I went back to the store and we're going on a date Tuesday night."

"So the practice dates worked?" Lexington implored.

"You know, I think they did. I do feel more confident." Nikki stated, pondering her small transformation.

"Then you'll be sure to let us know how the date goes!" Broadway added.

"Wait, you say that as if I won't see you before Tuesday night. Will I see you guys?"

"Afraid not. We've been extending patrol times and areas." Brooklyn explained.

"Well, darn. What will I do all night? I'm finally staring to adjust to gargoyle time!" She joked.

"We've got tonight! What did you have in mind?" Broadway asked.

"You guys know how to play Spoons?" Nikki asked, pulling a deck of cards and a handful of plastic spoons from the duffel bag. The remainder of their night consisted of playing intense games of Spoons, retrieving stolen spoons from Bronx and munching on potato chips. After playing spoons and various other card games for a few hours, Nikki decided to head home.

"I hate having to work tomorrow. I need to go home and get some rest." As usual, the gargoyles gave her a lift back to her sister's balcony. Another enjoyable night of socialization had come to an end for Nikki.

_Tuesday night! It's Tuesday!_ She thought giddily, walking home from work. She had been able to leave work early in order to get home and prepare for her date, granted that she close up shop later that week. The walk home was surprisingly enjoyable. Nikki had a new spring in her step and daydreams buzzed about her head. The entire elevator ride consisted of her contemplating topics of conversation.  
><em> Okay, okay. Think, Nikki! How much makeup do you want to wear? <em>She pondered upon these important matters as she showered. _If you wear too much you risk looking like a diva. But you don't want to look too causal. Wait; do I want to look too causal? It's just a pizza date._ Towel wrapped about her, she plugged in the hair straightener and brushed her teeth. _But it's also a first date! Darn it, aren't people supposed to write books or scholarly articles about these sort of things? _She popped her head outside of the bathroom door, searching for the clock. The sound of Tessa's sewing machine met her ears_. Okay, I still have an hour before I have to leave. Sweet!_ She turned back to reenter the bathroom. _Wait... Tessa's home?_ Nikki slipped on a bathrobe and walked into the master bedroom. Tessa's desk was flanked by clothing patterns and varied fabrics, as usual. Tessa wore her hair in a ponytail and concentrated on her sewing. But something was off. Her eyes looked almost... Sunken.

"Tessa?" Nikki asked, approaching her big sister.

"Yeah?" Tessa turned to Nikki, her face listless. "Oh. Honey is your date tonight?"

_This isn't like her at all. She should be hovering over my shoulder, spouting advice._

"Yeah. So... Whatcha working on?"

Tessa extended the leg of a pair of trousers, showing the new set of stitches.

"Scott was running late to work this morning. Shoved his keys in his pockets and tore a hole in them. That hole hit the pant leg seam. So here I am, trying desperately to fix my careless husband's mistakes. As if I don't enough on my plate at the moment!" She flung her head on the desk, moaning.

_Wow. Um... Weird._

"Tess... Is something wrong? I mean, they're just pants."

"Look, Nikki. I'm kinda stressed right now, all right? I'll talk to you later. Just go on your date."

"Okay. Well, I hope you feel better." Nikki whispered timidly, and left.

_What the heck, Tessa? This isn't like you at all._ Nikki's train of thought turned from joyful to perplexed as she straightened her intensely curly hair. _What does she have to be stressed about? She said yesterday that all of her orders have been completed. Scott is employed, I'm doing fine. Nothing back home has come up lately. _She bounced these thoughts around as she did her hair. It took nearly 45 minutes, but Nikki finally finished straightening her hair and put on some make up. _Okay, worry about Tessa later. In the meantime... Well, I guess that I should use a moderate amount of makeup. Nothing wrong with enhancing my features. _Some foundation, bronze eyeshadow, a thin streak of eyeliner, and a coat of mascara later; she left the bathroom and began to rummage through the dresser.  
><em>Okay... Nope. Too blue. Not warm enough. Ew, why do I own this?...<em> Nikki finally settled on wearing a mauve blouse with a pair of her nicer jeans. Skipping the heavy shoes, she slipped on some flats for the occasion. _Haven't had reason to wear flats for a while now. And the sidewalks aren't as icy, I can risk wearing them. _Nikki loaded up her purse with the necessities- wallet, keys, cell phone, and of course, her ever-trusty handgun. The purse was even designed for a concealed carry.

_Note to self: thank mom again for the concealed carry handbag. I actually used it._

Tessa was still stressed, so there was no point in talking to her further. The entire elevator ride and walk down the sidewalk consisted of breathing exercises. _It's just a date, Nikki. Don't be nervous. Be calm. And don't stutter. Guys like coherent sentences. _The sun was just starting to sink beneath the skyline as she entered the pizza parlor. Her wristwatch revealed the time to be two minutes 'til seven. Nikki had scarcely looked up when she saw the familiar young man sitting at the other end of the waiting area. Along with the big grin on his face, he wore a navy blue polo shirt and a pair of clean jeans. Nikki bashfully returned the smile as he stood up to greet her.

"Hey!" His voice was enthusiastic, excited.

"Hey, James! You clean up well." She observed. _Good job, girl. That was a smooth comment integration._

"Why, thank you. I don't do nearly as well as you, though. Your hair hasn't always been straight, right?" He joked lightly.

"Not typically." She laughed in response. James turned and escorted her to a table in the middle of the pizzeria.

"So, I've never actually been here before. Do we serve ourselves or do we have a waiter?" Nikki asked.

"You've never been here?" James asked, feigning shock as he pulled out a chair for his date. "Oh, it's fantastic! And yes, we do have a waiter."

"Well, I'll be sure to be ready when he comes by." She picked up the menu and began to inspect the items. Moments later, their young, blonde waiter appeared. His notepad at the ready, he said, "Hey, folks. My name is Brandon and I'll be serving you this evening. Can I get anything for the two of you to drink?"

"Sure, and I think that we might actually be ready to order." James responded, as he turned and smiled at Nikki.

"Okay, no problemo. What can I get for you this evening?" He prattled on.

"I would love a glass of root beer." Nikki answered folding up her menu, and turned to James.

"Are we splitting a pizza?" She whispered.

He nodded.

"Okay, then I'll have the Meat Lover's Deluxe for my half." She informed the waiter.

"Make the that the whole order." James piped in. "And I'd love a Coke to wash that down."

Brandon disappeared into the abyss of college-age employees and customers, and James turned his attention back to his date.

"Got a thing for meat, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. I'm not necessarily an addict but a connoisseur, if you will."

"Funny, I don't recall you buying any steaks."

"Are you supposed to recall that kind of information?" She teased. " And you're right. My parents send in most of our meat. I grew up on a ranch."

"Oh, is that right? So you have the good stuff!"

"Absolutely! I just moved over here several months ago. Now, continuing our checkout-line conversation about numbers, how long have you lived here?"

The two continued to chat as their drinks came, interviewing each other and swapping stories. They only stopped talking to take an occasional bite out of the meat-piled pizza. James was notably impressed.

"I gotta admit; I'm impressed that you didn't order a salad. I love it when girls actually eat something of substance."

"If that's the case, you won't regret having any meals with me. Meat is one of my favorite food groups." She chuckled.

They conversed for another hour after the pizza had been annihilated. Their questions became more complex and in-depth; they began to gain background information about each other. James paid for the meal, and the two exited the restaurant. They swapped jokes and laughed as they walked to Nikki's apartment. Her stomach was alive with butterflies and she found herself giggling giddily at even the smallest of his jokes. _Man, I really don't want this date to end. He's so fun!_ The young woman thought as they rode up the elevator. Once outside her door, Nikki looked shyly at the ground and whispered. "Well. This is my place."

"Nikki," He began. She looked up at James. He smiled at her, causing his hooked nose to scrunch ever so slightly. "I had a great time."

"So did I."

"You wouldn't happen to want to do this again?"

_SECOND DATE. SCORE! _She screamed within her own thrilled mind.

"I'd love to. But I'm not sure that Brandon would be thrilled to have us back again. He didn't seem like a people-person." The poised Nikki answered calmly.

James laughed a little too much at the joke.

"Nah, forget about Brandon. We can do something else. I'll call you after Christmas and we can discuss it then?"

"Oh, Christmas is three days away. Are you sure you can wait that long?" She smiled flirtatiously.

"I may not be able to. We'll see how quickly I cave." He joked back. He then wrapped his arms around the little woman and pulled her in for a hug. Nikki's heart sped up as she returned the gesture. They both pulled away slowly, keeping eye contact.

"Goodnight, Nikki."

"Goodnight James."

She entered the apartment as he disappeared into the elevator. She looked around, and saw a joyful Scott and Tessa hanging ornaments from a tiny, plastic tree.

"Set up the tree without me?"

Tessa turned and beamed at her sister. "Hey, hon! Get over here and help us decorate. And tell us about your date!"

_She doesn't seem too stressed anymore._

Nikki set down her purse and picked up a plastic candy cane to hang on the tree.


	9. Chapter 7

_**This chapter takes place shortly before (chronologically) Season 2 Episode 19, "Protection".**_

"Go fish." Lexington pulled another card from the pile. Broadway, Lexington and Nikki sat in a circle, engaged in a game of cards. Hudson napped on the reclining chair whilst Bronx gnawed on a T-bone underfoot.

"So, you're saying that you went on this date, it went well and…?" Lexington inquired.

"And he'll call me for a second date. I'm just waiting, I should hear from him after Christmas."

"Why afterwards?"

"People get busy. Work and family occupy lots of time, not to mention present wrapping. Broadway, you got any Queens?"

"Go fish." He responded, half invested in the conversation.

Nikki yawned as she drew a card and she paused to look at her watch.

"Half past three. I have work at noon, guys. Mind if I get a lift home?"

Broadway stood up, and headed for the balcony.

"See you tomorrow night, right?" Lexington asked as he shuffled the cards.

"Yeah!" She smiled as she strode outside. Broadway extended his arms, and she hopped in.

Despite the many restful rides back to Tessa's apartment, Nikki remained conscious this time around. Broadway took notice as she looked happily at the glowing landscape below.

"Looks like you're starting to adjust to 'gargoyle time'!" He noted.

"I guess so. It took me long enough, right?" She giggled.

10:54 AM

The familiar sound of Tessa digging through her thread box caused Nikki to stir. She groaned and sat up, wincing as she rubbed her back.

_I really need to petition them for a real bed. My back can't take this much longer._

The springs creaked as she swung her feet over the side of the makeshift bed and stalked over to the kitchen.

_Out of orange juice. Note to self: We never have enough orange juice. Wait, can James start giving me discounts?_

After grabbing a cup from the cabinet and pouring some grapefruit juice, Nikki was interrupted by a bubbly voice.

"Well, look who finally rolled out of bed!" Tessa appeared behind her little sister.

Startled, Nikki jumped and showered herself in pink juice.

"Oops…" the chocolate-haired sister muttered.

"C'mon! Really? Tess, these are my favorite pajamas!" Nikki turned and gestured to her baggy sweatpants and Yellowstone National Park tee shirt.

"Oh, Nikki I'll buy you some new ones, don't worry!"

"You can't buy my loyalty," she responded sourly, dabbing at the tee shirt with paper towels. "Besides I can buy my own darn pajamas!"

"What's put you in such a nasty mood?" Tessa giggled.

"Absolutely nothing," she tossed aside the paper towel and began to dig through the bread drawer. "What's put _you_ in such a good mood?"

"Just a bit of good news. Called Mom and Dad last night."

"Hmm? Mom and Dad called, huh? What good news do they have for us?"

"Oh no, I had good news for them." Tessa pulled some jam from the fridge.

"Cool." Nikki drolly replied, still examining the bread products.

She was interrupted as her sister's hand reached into the drawer, yanked out a bag and slammed the drawer closed.

"Hey! What gives?" She hissed. Tessa paid her no heed and pulled a roll from the bag. She whipped open the oven door and put the bread inside.

"Well, Nikki," she declared as she shut the oven door. "What is that?"

"Wha-?"

"What is going here?" Tessa stood back and gestured to the oven, swinging her arms around the oven door.

"I… What's going on with the oven?"

"Yes." She responded firmly.

"Well, there's a… a…" Nikki's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as the realization hit her.

"Oh my… Tessa… There's a bun in the oven?"

Her sister finally smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"There's a _bun in the oven?_" Her voice reached an excited squeal. "Tessa! You're pregnant?"

"YES!" Tessa squealed excitedly.

Nikki launched herself onto Tessa, engulfing her in a hug. Tessa stumbled back and returned the crushing embrace.

"I get to be an aunt! I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT!"

"I know, I know hon!"

"H-how long have you known?"

"Scott and I went to the doctor yesterday, got confirmation!" Tessa grinned widely.

"No way! What time-" _Time. Darn, what time is it?_

She turned and spotted the analog clock hanging behind the dining room table, indicating that it was eleven.

"Shoot, I work at twelve!" She released Tessa from the hug and popped some bread in the toaster.

"Tessa, I'm so sorry!" She apologized as she dashed around the apartment, grabbing clothes and folding up her bed. "I didn't realize it was this late!"

"Don't worry about it, I've got some orders to drop off anyway. Just wanted to let you know." She disappeared into her bedroom, and Nikki tossed her hair into a bun.

_Okay, okay, don't panic! Just get ready in ten minutes, and eat some toast while you slowly walk to work._

Minutes later; with a hefty coat on her back, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder and toast in hand, she opened the apartment door. She called out to her sister once more:

"I'm heading out Tessa! Love you! Look for some baby store sales that we can go to!"

Her sister laughed from the other room as Nikki departed.

4:21PM

_Only four hours left,_ she reminded herself. Nikki stuck another cut of beef sirloin in the ice of the display case. _Then hang out with the guys, celebrate Christmas, and go shopping for baby stuff! I'm gonna be aunt! An AUNT! That's so weird to think about…_

She took a moment to serenely stare out the window. Snow was falling lightly and business was good. Plenty of people were coming in and ordering the best selections that Prime Meats & Poultry had to offer. Not only were Nikki and Charlie hard at work, but also Duncan was out nearly the entire day making deliveries. Fortunately, things had slowed down enough for Nikki to take a lunch break, now Charlie was out on his.

The shop was empty when the familiar tinkling of the bell sounded. Nikki snapped her head up and inwardly groaned. _Not this weirdo again._

The man in glasses strode up to the counter, peering at the prime selections of meat up for sale.

"Well, business is looking good!" He stated, still looking into the cases.

"Sir, can I help you?"

"Yeah, yeah I was just checking up on you guys," he looked up at Nikki "My employer would be most willing to invest in your business."

"Employer?"

"Yeah. This is a tough neighborhood, and being the generous businessman that he is, he's willing to lend his protection services." He took a step toward the register. ""He'd like to meet with you and discuss it."

"Buddy," she stood her ground. "Where I come from, solicitors aren't welcome, and I'm sure that it's the same here. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm afraid I'll have to insis-"

"OUT. Before I call the police for harassment." She growled. The man seemed surprised, but took a few casual steps back and opened the door. Nikki sighed as the tinkling bell announced the departure of the solicitor.

_Huh. That went okay._

She shrugged off the encounter and returned to the meat. No customers for a 20-minute gap, and then Charlie returned.

Charlie strode through the back door, carrying an empty lunch box, and rubbing his eyebrow.

"Something wrong, Charlie?" Nikki inquired from her station, holding a hefty knife.

"Just a bit of holiday stress, Nikki."

"Oh, dear. How so? The holidays shouldn't be a time of hassle."

"Yes, but unfortunately that tends to be the case." He began disappeared behind the office door.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, yes. Yes, there is," he called from the office. "My cousin, Diane just called. She's an impulsive college student and she decided to spend the holidays with us and fly in from London."

"Well, that doesn't sound bad-"

"Her plane just landed. At the SYRACUSE HANCOCK INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT."

"…Oh…" Nikki couldn't summon any proper words; she stood there in shock.

"She has a heart of gold, but can be horrendously daft. She assumes that any airport in the state is a five-minute drive from our house! Syracuse is four hours away!" He reappeared, yanking his coat onto his body.

"So what do you want me to do?" Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"I need you to watch the shop," he fished the keys from his pocket and tossed them onto the table. "With the business that we'll be getting tonight; Dad will be back in an hour to fill the truck and keep up the deliveries 'til late. He'll be parking the truck at our house. I need you to close up at ten."

"M-me? Close up? Can't your mother or sister pick up Diane?"

"They're Christmas shopping in Albany, and they don't have a cell phone!" He strode towards the back exit, and stopped just before the door and turned.

"Nikki, I'm sorry. I know it's a hassle to do this alone. But right now, I don't have another option."

Nikki sighed and glanced at the keys on the countertop.

_I'm supposed to hang out with the guys tonight. I'm supposed to go home tomorrow and celebrate with Tessa and Scott, make little baby-sized gingerbread men._

"Alright, Charlie. I'll do it." She relented. Charlie visibly sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Nikki! Dad and I owe you one!" He opened the back door.

"You can start by putting up some 'No Solicitor' signs!" She called after him before the door closed, and her coworker disappeared into the evening.

The ten-hour workday didn't close on a pleasant note.

10:17 PM

"Darn it, Charlie! You couldn't someone else to come close up?!" She grumbled angrily to herself. It was just past 10pm, and Nikki busily finished closing up the shop. "And I get to clean up, count the till, check the inventory, mop, and spray off those stupid fingerprints ALL by myself! Like, seriously people?! Can you NOT touch the glass when ordering? I KNOW which piece you want, you don't need to finger-paint all over the place!"

Yanking her jacket on and digging for her keys, she approached the back door.

"Operating on, like, six hours of sleep. Stupid gargoyle-rock-sleep thing! And I'm an hour late to go see them, and still have presents to wrap..." She flung open the door and grumbled as she jammed the shop keys into the keyhole.

"And tomorrow's Christmas eve-"

**Click!** The door locked. Chucking the keys back into her duffel bag, Nikki turned to leave... And noticed someone.

A little way down the alley, a well-dressed man with slicked hair and a red tie leaned against the brick wall. Eyes fixed on her; the man straightened and stepped towards her. His were steps determined, quick, and closing in on a target.

Nikki felt her heart plummet and fear filled her gut.

_Crap. No, you don't!_

She reached quickly into her bag; but was interrupted by the muscular hands that attacked from behind, and pressed her mouth and nose firmly closed.

Nikki could feel the blood vessels in sclera constrict, and her lungs burned as she kicked. As she flailed wildly against her captor, he tore the duffel bag from her shoulder and lifted the small woman off of her feet. Her hands clawed at the arms constricting her and desperately attempted to open her mouth and bite the palm pressed against her face. But all of the effort was in vain, as a black limousine pulled up to the curb outside the alley. The other man opened the car door and leapt inside, as Nikki's assailant forced her over to the vehicle. In a sudden epiphany, she looked to the license plate and hurriedly began to memorize the license plate number.

_SCM-611, SCM-611, SCM-611, SCM-6-!_

**THUMP!**

She was flung across the inside of limo, and her head slammed against the door at the opposite end. She looked up and saw her abductor outside the door. The tall African-American with glasses slammed the limo door before she could scream, alerting someone of her dire situation. Her head hit the limo door again as the vehicle took off, accelerating away.

"Nyah!" She yelped. Nikki touched her scalp gingerly and found blood on her fingertips.

"Nah, Bruce. Just disperse a few kilos, in the designated areas."

Nikki's head shot up. Seated across from her, was a young man wearing red leather and denim jeans. He spoke casually into a cellphone pressed against his head of black hair. An odd grey streak ran through his hair. Beside him, the other man from the alley sat, an apparent henchman.

"W-wh-wh-who a-are you?" Nikki's stuttering became intense.

He raised an eyebrow and spoke once more into the cellphone.

"Look, I've got a last minute appointment to squeeze in. Call me when it's all been sold... Yeah... No, this one isn't from Marty's place. Bye." He closed the cellphone and slid it into his pocket.

"Sorry about that. Business first, right, sugar?"

"W-w-what do you w-want?" Nikki felt her hands tremble, and her heart pumped wildly.

"Look, I'll spell this out real simple for ya. The name's Tony Dracon, I'm a local business partner. And this can be a real dangerous part of town. My assistant, Glasses, stopped by to offer you some protection for your shop. But since he reported that we had a little trouble, I decided to come out and chat it out with you."

_MY shop? They don't know about Duncan and Charlie?_

"T-t-this part of t-town is safe. I-I've walked h-home and nothing bad happ-pp-ppens."

_Well, except for when Hudson kept me from getting mugged- No! Focus, Nikki!_

The man shrugged.

"You must be pretty lucky. But now that you know the risks, it's a good idea to take out an insurance policy, right?"

Nikki slid across the leather seats as the limo took a hard left.

"A-and if I d-don't?"

"Well..." Dracon pulled out a lighter and playfully switched it on, examining the tiny flame. "...Accidents happen, don't they?" Mouth still open, he grinned wickedly at Nikki, a suave look in his eye.

And the ten hours of frustration broke her.

"No!" She angrily cried out.

"Come again?" He asked, mildly amused. He put the lighter away.

"No, I'm not paying you crap! I've dealt with plenty of scum and I'm not about to be bullied into submission!" She felt her face contort into an angry snarl.

"I know your name, what your goons look like, and this license plate number! You've sent your man to harass me multiple times; I told him that this business was not interested! I slice MEAT for a living and I'm not about to have my tiny paycheck be reduced by the likes of you!" She finished, panting angrily.

_Well that felt good to get out_.

With an emotionless face, Dracon looked to the man seated next to him.

He clicked his tongue disapprovingly and shook his head.

"Well, sugar, I gotta say I was afraid of this." The henchman placed a black, metal tube in Dracon's extended hand.

"Now look; you've just gone and put me in a tough situation. This could've been worked out peacefully; we've reached a bit of an impasse. You're going to either leave with a solid deal between us, or you're not going to leave."

The realization hit her in the gut as the henchman handed a revolver to his boss. She suddenly found herself unable to breathe.

"N-n-n... Y-you can't..." She wheezed.

He screwed on the silencer, and in that moment, Nikki didn't see a gun. Her mind flashed to the open casket, the lifeless man inside.

"So… What do you say? Are you willing to invest in a little bit of protection?"

She didn't hear him.

_Brian!_

**CRUNCH!** All three passengers were tossed about like dolls as the automobile veered off course, and spun about. Nikki shrieked as they spun, and her body collided bluntly against the leather upholstery. The tires squealed in protest as the unseen driver attempted to regain control.

With another massive **CRUNCH**, eight red talons pierced the limo roof.

A metal screech ensued as a chunk of the roof was torn away, and Dracon raised the silenced handgun to the roof.

**CRASH! **

A huge, aqua hand burst through the side window. Unable to reach in past the elbow, Broadway took hold of Dracon's gun and crushed it between his talons. The metal screeching stopped and Nikki felt a thick arm wrap around her ribcage.

Brooklyn's eyes were alight and his chest reverberated with an inhuman growl.

_Brian..._

She did nothing as Brooklyn pulled her limp frame from the limousine, growling. Dracon's dumbfounded face grew smaller and smaller as she was carried away into the night sky.

It took a moment for the voices to penetrate her ears.

"Nikki!" Distant cries reached her.

"Nikki, are you okay?" They grew louder.

"NIKKI!" She shuddered out of stupor and looked about frantically. Broadway was soaring alongside her and Brooklyn, they were moving at break-neck speed over a sketchy neighborhood.

_Dracon... Brian... _

She panicked as the weight of the situation hit her, her jaws tightened and she hyperventilated.

"Nikki? NIKKI?"

"Put me down!" She cried.

"What?" Brooklyn asked skeptically.

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"Okay, okay!"

When safely landed upon an industrial warehouse, Nikki threw herself out of Brooklyn's arms and crawled to the corner of the slanted roof.

The sour taste of bile filled her mouth and she vomited in the snow. Broadway and Brooklyn watched helplessly as she heaved up her stomach contents.

"Should we do something?" Broadway whispered, watching Nikki pant after the wave of nausea and wiping vomit from her lips.

"I'm not sure if there's anything we CAN do."

She slumped to the ground and touched her head gingerly, her hand coming back with a patch of blood.

Sniffling, Nikki pressed some snow against the wound.

"I think we better take her back to the clock tower. Elisa will want to hear about this." Brooklyn whispered.

_Brian... Just... like..._

"Nikki?" Broadway stood overhead, a statuesque silhouette backlit by the moon. "If you're up for it, we think that it would be a good plan to go back to the clock tower."

More fluid dribbled from her tear ducts as she nodded, silent.

Her arms remained tightly wrapped around Broadway's neck the whole glide back. The distraught woman kept her face buried in the crook of her elbow and didn't make a sound; scared that if she did, the lump in her throat would escalate into another panic attack.

_Not like that... Too soon..._

"Lads, is something wrong?" Hudson's voice implored. Nikki lifted her head and scanned her surroundings. She hadn't even felt Broadway descend and land onto the clock tower balcony.

"There was a... A close encounter." Brooklyn explained as Hudson approached.

Bronx appeared in the entryway and galloped over, his massive paws crunching in the snow.

"Encounter?" The old gargoyle eyed Nikki's limp frame. She sniffled, fighting the lump.

"Dracon." Broadway growled.

"I see... Goliath will want to know about this. Bring her inside, we'll set out for him at once."

"Shouldn't we get Elisa, too? She's law enforcement, she should hear about this, report it." Brooklyn suggested.

"Aye, best look for her as well."

Bronx sniffed at Nikki's ankles as Broadway carried her inside, leaving Brooklyn and Hudson in the snow.

"Hey Nikki, where's your bag?"

"Hmm?"

"Your bag. You said you always take it with you to work, but you don't have it now." Broadway explained.

"Oh. I-i-it's still o-outside the shop." She whispered.

"Want me to get it for you?"

She nodded. Broadway slipped her into the recliner and turned.

"Be right back."

Nikki only stared at the floor, she didn't even hear the footsteps as Broadway left and the others approached. There was a little hushed conversation before two figures appeared.

"Hey."

Brooklyn and Hudson stood alongside the chair.

"Lass, as the clan leader, Goliath's primary duty is to keep the clan safe. After Brooklyn and Broadway revealed themselves like that, he'll want to talk to you.

Make sure that Dracon's actions didn't have to do with finding us. Is that alright?"

"Y-yeah. Sure." She spoke a little more clearly now, the lump started to recede into her stomach.

"Okay, Broadway just took off for your stuff. Elisa is on the clock with Matt, and Goliath and Lexington are on patrol. Hudson and I are going to go get them-"

"No..."

"Lass?"

"No!" Nikki's eyes grew wide with panic, and the gargoyles exchanged a confused glance.

"You can't go! Please, don't! Don't leave me!" The lump of emotion fought its way back up and tears began to dribble from her eyes.

"I- uh... We-" Brooklyn searched for words.

"Please," she pleaded softly "I don't want to be alone."

Hudson put an aged hand on Brooklyn's shoulder.

"Stay with her, lad. I'll catch up with Broadway and we'll find the others."

Brooklyn thought for a moment.

"Alright."

Without another word, Hudson departed and Brooklyn took a seat a few feet away. Bronx curled up beside the recliner and whined softly.

Nikki curled up on the chair, letting the tears slowly roll down her face and neck. After what felt like an eternity, she rolled her head to look Brooklyn.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He nodded.

Curled up against the recliner, with only the sound of Bronx's occasional moan, she struggled to keep back the tears.

"Nikki?" Brooklyn rose.

She didn't answer.

"Hey, don't go catatonic on us." He knelt beside the chair.

Her lip trembled and she shook her head, burying her face back into her arms. While struggling to contain the wave of emotion, she felt a hand softly touch her shoulder.

"Don't worry." He attempted to soothe the little woman.

"I... I..." She tried to speak and contain the sobs.

"You're safe now. We'll get Elisa and she can help you out."

She lifted her head. Evidently unable to contain the tears, she spoke with a trembling voice.

"I w-was so sc-scared. Brooklyn, I was scared." The little rivers on her cheeks dripped onto her denim jeans. She yanked a bandana from a pocket and dabbed at her running nose and eyes.

"I was... I w-w-w-" she unable to complete the sentence. Weeping took the place of words.

The gargoyle gently lifted her from the chair and slid in underneath her.

Clutching the human as she trembled and cried, he sat and looked down at Bronx. The gargbeast whined and pawed at the chair.

He continued to hug his human friend. She sat in his lap and wept until her breathing became steady and she had no more tears to shed, allowing herself to slip into unconsciousness.

**ANNOUNCEMENTS: First off, I'm SO SORRY for the lack of updates! I really do love these fanfictions that I'm working on and I will continue them. I had a bunch of chapters ready to go, and then my computer crashed. I lost them all. So, I'm working from scratch. Thank you all for your patience! **

**I'm also experimenting with a different writing format, if you didn't already notice. ;)**

**IMPORTANT! I'll be taking a hiatus starting in December. It will be a long one, but I'll continue the story once I return and I'll have some chapters ready to go by then! For more information, check out my "Hiatus" journal entry on my deviantArt profile (my username is MissUnashamed). Thanks, guys!**


	10. Chapter 8

"Goliath."

Brooklyn's voice drifted into her mind from far away. She awoke, but did not open her eyes.

_Need... More sleep... _she kept her eyes closed as the sound of giant talons stepping across the floor rang out.

"Brooklyn," she heard Goliath's commanding voice. He paused for a moment and then spoke softly.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"About an hour." Brooklyn whispered. "She was really freaked out, and I tried to comfort her. She fell asleep like this. Broadway came and left and she didn't wake up. I haven't moved; I don't want to wake her."

_... That was really considerate of him._

"Is Hudson with you guys?" He inquired.

"Yeah, he caught up to us and told us that something went down." Lexington explained. "Broadway is still out."

The rapid thudding of footsteps up the stairs interrupted their conversation.

"Is she alright?" A male voice inquired.

_Detective Bluestone?_

"How long have you guys been here?" Asked another familiar voice.

_Detective Maza._

"Elisa, we've just arrived. Hudson told us of Dracon's latest stunt." Goliath rumbled.

"Yeah, Broadway found us briefed us on the situation. He should be on the balcony by now. Did she get hurt?"

Even with closed eyes, Nikki could practically see all eyes turn to her and Brooklyn.

"From what we could tell, he didn't harm her. At least, not physically." Brooklyn explained.

"What about that dried blood in her hair?"

She could imagine the puzzled look on Lexington's face as he asked.

"Probably from get jostled in the limo. When Broadway saw that it was Dracon, he was pretty eager to do some damage to Dracon's ride."

Nikki let her eyelids part ever so slightly.

"Are we missing any details?" Goliath inquired.

"Not really. She was pretty hysterical. And she puked."

"You go through that same ordeal and try to do better." Nikki mumbled softy, announcing her consciousness. Brooklyn's muscles tightened and shifted as he turned to look down at her. She fully opened her eyes and beheld a room of surprised faces.

"How long have you been awake?" Bluestone asked, his jaw slack.

"Not long." She adjusted her elbows and hoisted herself up into sitting position. Smacking her lips, her face curled into a look of disgust.

"Could I go use the sink? I never got the vomit taste out of my mouth."

Nikki slid out of Brooklyn's lap and groggily walked to the little sink across the room. Soft conversation ensued while she rinsed her tongue under the slow stream of water.

A moment later, she returned to the group, dabbing her tongue on her bandana.

"Brooklyn, how did you and Broadway manage to find her?" Asked Goliath.

"We were supposed to hang out tonight, but she was an hour late. That wasn't like her, so we figured that she was caught up at work and we decided to pick her up. We got there and saw her duffel bag on the ground and limousine speeding away. We followed and attacked when they drove into a less-crowded area."

"I'll check with Broadway, see if he saw anything else." Matt turned toward the balcony.

"I should come as well." Goliath followed.

A hand gently wrapped around Nikki's elbow. She looked and saw Lexington.

"Hey, Brooklyn and I are just gonna go raid the fridge for some lunch."

"You know, before Broadway gets it all." Brooklyn added jokingly.

"We'll just be over by the fridge. You'll be okay?"

"Y-yeah, guys. I'm fine."

The gargoyles left Elisa and Nikki alone.

"Nikki," Elisa began. "We still haven't figured something out yet: Why did Dracon target you? Did he say anything in the limo that might help us understand?"

"He... He made his motivations pretty clear." Nikki responded, her voice dull and spiritless.

"Yes...?"

"This weirdo kept coming in. A tall, black man with thick glasses." She recounted while staring at the armchair. "He kept trying to tell me that his boss could help keep the business safe. I work for a butcher shop, and we haven't had safety issues, so I told him to go away or I would call the police. I thought he was just soliciting. But my boss and coworker had to take off early, so I closed the shop. They got me after I locked the front door. I remember the license plate number of the limo: it was SCM-611. I hit my head when the man with glasses threw me into the limo. Then this guy, Dracon, I guess, was sitting across from me. He told me that if I paid him, he would keep my business safe. I guess they thought I ran the shop. I snapped and told him no and that I would go to the police. He pulled out a gun and told me 'You're going to either leave with a solid deal between us, or you're not going to leave'."

Elisa's clasped hands rose to her chin, pressed against her lips as she thought.  
>"Nikki," she finally spoke "Do you have any relatives in town?"<br>"Yeah, my sister and brother-in-law."  
>"What are their names?"<br>Nikki's throat tightened as she made the connection.  
>"Elisa, you can't-"<br>"I'm just going to give them a call and let them know-"  
>"No," Nikki's hand shot out and latched on to Elisa's arm. Her voice dropped to a whisper and was filled with pleading,<br>"PLEASE, you can't tell them!"  
>"I don't understand." Elisa pried Nikki's fingers off.<br>"Elisa, my sister is pregnant. I just found out! I don't know what stress on the mother will do to the baby, but I don't want to risk it! If Tessa finds out that I was abducted by a mob boss, she'll panic!"  
>The detective took a moment to think over the young woman's plea.<br>"I have to call her..."  
>Nikki's lungs tightened.<br>"...But I'll tell her that you witnessed a minor crime, that you're here to give us eyewitness details."  
>"Thank you."<br>Relief flooded through her system, and Elisa inconspicuously massaged her arm, rubbing at the spot Nikki had grabbed.  
>"So, how far along is 'Tessa'?"<br>"She's still in the first trimester. She just found out."  
>"Is this your first time being an aunt?"<br>"Yeah," Nikki smiled. "Finally."  
>"What's that mean?" Elisa inquired, nurturing the conversation.<br>"Oh, I've got a big family. Two of my brothers are married as well, so I've been waiting for a niece or nephew for a while."  
>"A what?"<br>The women turned, and discovered the trio, each with a sandwich in their hands- or in Broadway's case, four.  
>"What have you been waiting for?" Broadway asked again.<br>"My niece or nephew! I'm going to be an aunt!" Nikki explained, slowly opening up from her hollow state.  
>"That means that one of your siblings is having a baby, right?" Lexington questioned further, a smile spreading across his face.<p>

"Yeah, Tessa and Scott are going to be parents." Nikki smiled a bit.

"So…" Brooklyn squeezed his eyes shut and scratched his forehead, "…so she's going to be pregnant for nine months and then you guys will have a baby in the apartment?"

Elisa slipped away to the balcony, as the trio continued to inquire about human infants.

The questions became more in-depth as the conversation progressed.

"Seriously? They need their head supported?" Lexington asked, as his head tilted curiously.

"Yup, their necks aren't strong enough to hold up their head at first, so you need to cradle the head." Nikki explained, and demonstrated with an imaginary baby.

"Nikki," Elisa appeared, Matt by her side. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're going to make the call now, if you'd like to join us downstairs."

"And we'd like to ask you a few questions. Any information we can get can help us put Dracon away."

Nikki nodded solemnly and stood to join the officers.

"Sorry that we didn't get to hang out like we planned." Broadway muttered, his ears drooping.

"It's not your fault, guys. I'll just take a rain check." Nikki smiled a little, and followed the officers to the staircase. She paused at the steps and turned back to the gargoyles.

"Hey, guys!" She called, and grinned.

"Merry Christmas."

"You, too!" They responded, almost in unison.

They descended the stairs, and it seemed that the police station wanted to wish a 'Merry Christmas' too. Matt and Elisa led Nikki down a hallway adorned with paper holly and an occasional Santa decoration.

They eventually came to a lounge area, where she was instructed to sit and wait while the detectives had a word with the captain. Nikki took a seat on an old sofa as the door closed. She sat and twiddled her fingers, listening to Christmas carols ring out from the little radio on a side table.

_I didn't think officers were so festive..._

She glanced over at the coffee table, where a quaint display of packaged cookies and coffee waited to be consumed. Her stomach growled, but after the incident on the roof, she wasn't about to eat and risk it again.

_Besides, those aren't for me. That would be rude to eat them._

Her temptation quickly dispersed as the door clicked open, and Matt appeared with a pen and a folder.

"Hey, Miss Harrison," he closed the door and pulled up a chair in front of her.

"What's up, Detective?"

"Well, we need to get a report of the incident, and since I have no idea why happened," he paused and winked at her, "I'll need you to recount the event for me." He opened the folder and put his pen to the paper, ready to write.

Nikki chuckled a bit at the wink, and leaned forward.

"Okay, Detective, here's what went down..."

"That was really lame." Brooklyn stated as he scratched Bronx behind the ears.

Goliath and Hudson were still out of the balcony, conversing over that night's events. Broadway was watching TV and Lexington was still reading Les Misérables.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to tonight." Lexington replied, without looking up from the novel.

"As if Dracon wasn't enough of a jerk, he goes and starts harassing Nikki." Broadway added.

"No kidding. I just hope that Nikki will be alright." Lex piped in.

"And that this doesn't discourage her from being around us." Brooklyn concluded.

"Alright, we're just about done." Matt scribbled in the last of Nikki's statements.

"Yeah?"

"Yes ma'am," he didn't look up from the folder. "Just one more question."

"Ok."

He looked up from the paperwork, his face quizzical.

"How old are you?"

She didn't respond for a moment.

"I-I uh, does the report ask for that?"

"Oh yes, it's just the victim information,"

_Victim. I'm a victim. That sounds so helpless._

"Yeah, I'm twenty three, but why the confused look?"

Bluestone shrugged.

"I couldn't tell. You're older than I thought, though." He wrote in the last of he information and snapped the folder shut. He informed her that he would fetch Elisa, and left Nikki. She used this time to stare at the wall and listen to the radio.

One song went by, and Elisa entered in the middle of 'O, Little Town of Bethlehem'.

"So are you gonna give me your sister's phone number or not?" She joked.

Nikki chuckled and stood up, following Elisa to her into another room. It contained a table, some chairs and a telephone.

Nikki recited the phone number to Elisa as they sat down, and she began the call. Nikki could faintly hear Tessa's concerned voice over the receiver. She listened carefully to Elisa's end of the conversation.

"Hello, ma'am. This Detective Elisa Maza of the New York Police Department... Yes, she's here with me and she's fine... No, she's not in trouble... She was in the area when a burglary took place, we've just asked her to give us a report, if she saw any suspicious activity throughout the day, etc.-Yes, ma'am I'll put her on the line."

She handed the receiver to Nikki, who took it, a bit nervous.

"Hey, Tessa." She sheepishly began.

"Oh thank HEAVEN you're alright, Nikki! The detective told me there was a burglary? Were you in danger?"

"Oh, no! Not at all!" She lied quickly. "I was fine, they just did this to all of the store employees in the area."

"Well, I hope that the police keep a close eye on your area. I don't want you-"

"Tessa, I'm fine. Look, I don't want to keep the officers busy. I just want you to know that I'm alright and I'll be home soon."

"Ok, make sure that you get a ride home from a police officer. I don't want you walking home this late!"

"Fine. See you soon, love you."

"Love you, too."

She handed the receiver back to Elisa.

"So what now?" Nikki asked as the detective hung up the phone.

"I have to go talk with my captain. I'll see if Matt is available to give you a ride."  
>"Okay." Nikki murmured. And with that, Elisa disappeared out the door.<p>

_Tessa's fine, now. We'll be fine._

As it turned out, Detective Bluestone did not own his own car. He drove Nikki in a borrowed squad car. The drive wasn't long, but as soon as she got into the car, he began to talk.

"You know, Nikki- you're alright with me calling you that, right?"

"Yeah." She muttered.

"Alright, Nikki, I was SUCH a nerdy kid in elementary school. I didn't wear any of the cool clothes, I didn't hang out with the cool kids, I stayed in the library during recess, etc."

_Why is he telling me this? _

The streets were relatively clear, and there were minutes from the apartment building.

"But when I got into middle school, I made the resolution to 'get cool'. I started to focus more on how I dressed, and started to try to impress girls. There was this one brunette in particular that I was interested in,"

_What's he going on about?_

They were mere blocks from the apartment building.

"… Her name was Sarah. And one day, I was walking up the stairs, and I passed Sarah and her friends. So naturally, I decided to give her one of those looks that the cool guys gave to girls, right? So I did, I gave her this charming look- and I slipped and fell back down the stairs."

Nikki found herself in a fit of unexpected laughter, and had just barely caught her breath by the time that Matt pulled up to the apartment building.

"Why… why did you tell me that?" She asked in between breaths.

"Because most people laugh when I tell them that story. And you seemed like you needed it." He smiled.

"Well, thank you for the laugh." She smiled politely and opened the car door, when a thought struck her.

"Oh! I left my bag at-"

"Hey, don't worry. I'll let the guys know, I'm sure they'll drop it off later." He reassured.

"Oh, well thanks."

"Oh, and one more thing…"

She stepped out of the squad car and turned back to the detective. Matt spoke to her with genuine gratitude in his tone.

"Thanks for being friends with the guys. It's nice to have friends that aren't work-related, ya know? They need that."

Nikki blushed a little, and felt a stutter begin.

_Breathe, Nikki. You don't need to be anxious, speak slowly._

"You're certainly welcome. I enjoy their company."

He nodded kindly to her and rolled down the window as she closed the door.

"And Merry Christmas!" He called after her, and began to drive away, deep into the snowy city.

Nikki smiled to herself as she entered the apartment building.

_Yeah… Christmas. That's what I need to focus on right now… Christmas._

***Please note: I am going on hiatus in a matter of hours after posting this chapter. The story will resume in May 2016. I appreciate all of the support that I have received here, and if you want to see more of my work before 2016, check out my deviantArt profile (my username there is also MissUnashamed). Thank you all so much, and see you soon! 3 ***


End file.
